Shiny and Sweet
by X23 Maximoff
Summary: A collection of short drabbles that go along with my story, Silver and Honey. Nothing but a bunch of prompts and one shots with Mika and Bucky!
1. it's chilly out here, you need a jacket

"Do you ever sit inside when you go out to eat?" Mika asked Bucky, pulling one leg up onto her chair. The autumn sun had fallen behind the buildings, casting a dusty orange glow over the street. Bucky was leaning against the wall of the restaurant in his chair, as he always did.

"I like being outside." he said with a shrug. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that it was for ease of escape, should the situation arise. He didn't like being stuck inside with multitudes of people. She stared at him for a moment, eyes narrowed.

"Do you have a creepy cabin in the mountains? I feel like you have a creepy cabin in the mountains." she said. She tried to keep a straight face, but her mouth quirked in a bit of a grin.

"Why bother with a cabin?" he replied, earning a chuckle from her.

"You are something else." she said. They were distracted by the waiter, who gave them their drinks. She immediately grabbed her tea, holding it close to her as if trying to absorb all its warmth. He noticed there were goose bumps on her arms; she hadn't brought a coat with her. He felt stirs of memories, flashes of taking off suit jackets for girls with elaborately curled hair.

"It's chilly out here, you need a coat." he said, pulling off his top layer. He still had a long sleeve shirt on underneath. "Take mine."

"No, I'm fine-" she started to turn him down. He tossed the jacket on her lap. He wasn't quite as smooth as he was in 1945.

"You look freezing. And you have twice as many limbs to keep warm as me." he said. She stared at him for a long while.

"I'm not sure if it's insensitive if I laugh at that." she said uncertainly. He gave her a small grin.

"It would help my self esteem." he said. She laughed at that, slipping her arms into the too-big sleeves and wrapping it around herself. Seeing her, smiling and wearing his coat, gave him a warm feeling that had nothing to do with the weather.


	2. do we really need the pumpkin patch?

"Do we really need to go to a pumpkin patch? Can't we just buy one at the store?" Bucky asked, stopping in front of the display at the corner market.

"Um absolutely we have to go to the patch! It's not a real pumpkin unless we pick it out." Mika said, taking hold of his elbow and trying to pull him. He didn't move.

"These are definitely real pumpkins." he said, wondering if she was trying to trick him. She made an exasperated noise.

"Just come on. When is the last time you went to a pumpkin patch?" she asked. He knew it was roughly around 1938, but didn't say that out loud.

"It's been a few years." he said instead.

"Exactly. Time to revisit." she said, pulling on his elbow again. This time he conceded, going with her. She kept her hand on his arm, sticking close to him in the chill of the autumn air. He walked stiffly beside her, not sure what to do with this level of affection. It made him uncomfortable. He didn't want her to let go, though.

"And how many pumpkins are we getting?" he asked after clearing his throat. It had suddenly gone a little dry.

"As many as you can carry." she replied, giving him a wide smile before leading him through the gate.


	3. carve this pumpkin all by myself?

Given the close proximity of their apartments and the thinness of the walls, it was usually easy for Bucky to tell when Mika was coming or going. On quiet days, he could usually guess where she was going, based on her footwear and the speed which she descended the stairs. But today, today was different. Today he heard feet coming up the stairs, but they were slow, and heavy, and not very Mika-like at all. He silently moved to his door, looking out the glass to see who was coming. He was surprised to find that it was Mika, she was just moving slow due to the humorously large pumpkin in her arms.

"You could have called me. I would have carried it for you." Bucky said by way of greeting, stepping out of his apartment and taking the pumpkin from her. She let out a joyous sigh of relief as the weight was lifted from her.

"I thought about that, but I didn't know if you'd left for work yet and then it became a matter of pride to see if I could get it up the stairs." she said, slightly short of breath. She unlocked her door, letting him in and showing him where to put the pumpkin on her counter.

"And you have a pumpkin…why?" he asked.

"To carve and decorate! Halloween is in two weeks, Bucky, you need to get in the spirit." she said, pulling out a large knife. Bucky flinched, but made his muscles relax. This was Mika.

"No thanks." he said, turning back to her door.

"Wait, you're not going to make me carve this pumpkin all by myself are you?" she asked, sinking the knife into the bottom of the pumpkin and trying to saw a circle. He wanted to say that yes, he was going to let her take care of it, but she was holding the knife wrong. And the pumpkin was teetering dangerously on her counter, rolling on its round edge.

"You're going to hurt yourself." he replied, turning back to her with a sigh.

"No I'm not. I'm a professional." she said, just as the pumpkin slipped. The knife passed dangerously close to her thumb. Bucky's arm shot out, stabilizing it before it could get her. He gave her a pointed look, and she stuck her tongue out in return. He held the knife in his left hand, his right gently taking hers and turning it so she was holding the knife differently. His hand lingered on hers for a moment, and he was suddenly aware of how very close they were standing. He cleared his throat, stepping away and going to the other side of the kitchen island.

"Try that." he said. She gave him a look that he couldn't quite decipher, but didn't say anything. She tried to cut through the pumpkin again, finding that the hand hold was in fact easier than it was before. Once there was a hole, she reached in and pulled out the innards, piling them on a plate.

"Pull out a baking tray and turn on the oven, please? So we can roast the seeds." she said. Bucky nodded, glad to have a job. He handed her the pan she desired and fired up the oven. She beckoned him back to her side of the island, asking that he help pull the seeds from the pulp. He hesitated for a moment; this would put them in close proximity again. People did not usually make it a habit to be in close proximity to him.

They carefully picked out all the seeds. Bucky couldn't help but notice that their hands kept brushing ever so slightly as they worked. Mika didn't seem uncomfortable with it. In fact, she had a small smile on her face, and was humming along to the song playing on her speakers. The sun was shining through her open window, making the flyaway hairs around her face shine gold and her skin glow. She turned to him, and Bucky realized that he'd stopped picking out the seeds.

"What? Do I have pumpkin in my hair?" she asked, her big brown eyes looking around for stray pumpkin.

"No, I was just thinking." Bucky said. He pulled away again. His heart was beating faster than usual, though he couldn't tell why. His stomach was turning.

"About what?" she asked, wiping her hands on a towel and taking the tray to the other side of the kitchen. Bucky eyed the knife and the pumpkin. She had a picture next to it; he assumed that was what she was going to carve.

"Nothing particular." he said, picking the knife up. These feelings were overwhelming him. He didn't understand them. He needed to go. She was facing away from him, gently coating the seeds with oil and salt. He cut the pumpkin in quick, decisive strokes, easily punching out the design she wanted before she'd finish putting the tray in the oven. She turned around, and he spun the pumpkin face to her to show the finished product. Her eyes lit up.

"That was fast!" she said, reaching across and picking up the pumpkin. The holes were flawless. "You know what this means?"

He hesitated. "What?" he asked lowly.

"More pumpkins!" she said, grabbing her purse and going to her door.

"Mika." Bucky got her attention. She spun quickly, looking at him.

"Yea?" she asked. He didn't say anything, he just pointed to the oven. Mika rolled her eyes at herself.

"Duh, Mika." she whispered, going and turning the oven off and pulling the tray out with her bare hand. She put the tray on the counter, shaking her now semi-burnt hand. "Okay, now we're ready. Let's go."

"We?" Bucky asked.

"Well yea, you don't expect me to carry them all by myself do you?" she asked. He sighed. So much for getting out of this.


	4. pumpkin cookies

Bucky still wasn't quite used to the whole "going out on Friday nights" thing, but he figured it was a good way for him to work on the whole "being a normal civilian" thing. He pulled on a different pair of jeans and a fresh shirt, sticking his gloves in his back pocket for later. The clock on the wall said he still had some time, but he figured Mika would be somewhat ready.

It still felt odd to him, to walk to her door instead of just going straight down the stairs. Years of his training still fought him every time he did something relatively normal, but it was slowly getting easier to fight it. He knocked on her door, taking a respectful step back and waiting for her to answer.

"You're just in time." she said by way of greeting, opening the door and letting it hang open for him to follow her. She had her hair curled and make up on, her skirt flowing as she turned and went back to the kitchen. Her bare feet were nearly silent on the laminate flooring.

"Time for what?" he asked, taking a seat at her dining room table. She had an apron on, protecting her outfit.

"I made pumpkin cookies! Want to try one?" she asked, holding out a plate piled with cookies. He gave her a look.

"I don't-" he started.

"Yea, yea, you don't really like sweets." she said, rolling her eyes. She picked up her cup of tea, taking a sip before bringing the plate over to him. "I still say we just haven't found the right one for you."

He stared at them for a while, trying to decide. For once, the smell of sugar wasn't overpowering him. The little specks of spice seemed promising. He looked at her again, and she perked an eyebrow expectantly. Slowly, he reached up and took one; it was still warm. She watched him closely, and he stared back at her as he took a bite of it.

It was warm, and soft, and the spices and semi-sweet flavor sparked something in his memory. He finally broke eye contact, looking down at the cookie. Something about it tasted so familiar. He took another bite, trying to make the memory surface.

"Ha! You like it!" she said, dancing back to the kitchen to put the plate down. She picked up her cup, bringing it to him. "Here, it's even better with tea."

He finished the cookie, but the memory eluded him. He considered going to grab another one. He took her cup from her, taking a sip. He grimaced.

"What's that face for?" she asked, picking up her phone from the counter. It was going off with an influx of messages; Bucky could feel his phone vibrating from his pocket.

"Too sweet." he said, holding her cup back out for her. She made a face at him, taking the cup back and taking a long sip, just to prove a point. She glanced over her messages.

"Looks like everyone is bailing on us for tonight." she said. She didn't sound disappointed, and if he was honest, he wasn't either. "Well, now we can stay in. Want to watch a movie?"

He paused. It was still weird to him, having a friend. "Sure." he said after a moment. She grinned, going to her room to change into more comfortable clothing. "But I'm making my own tea." he called after her.

"Whatever." she called back. He nodded, even though she couldn't see him, and went to go put the kettle on the stove. He paused by the counter, looking at the plate before looking down the hall towards her bedroom. Before she could come back, he took another cookie, eating it in one bite before continuing to make his tea.


	5. hot chocolate

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing." Mika said, coming to sit next to Bucky on the curb. He shrugged.

"Just one of those nights. Don't really feel like being in there." he said, looking up at the sky. The lights dimmed the stars some, but there were still multitudes sparkling in the night. She nodded, scooting closer so that their shoulders and knees were touching.

"It seems extra loud tonight." she said, laying her head on his shoulder. He didn't know if she meant it or if she was just trying to validate his feelings, but either way he agreed. The door to the pub opened, letting out the noise from inside as two guys stumbled out onto the pavement. They catcalled the two of them, making inappropriate gestures before walking away, singing whatever song had been playing inside.

"I really don't want to go back in there." he said quietly. The pub was more packed than normal, the cold weather making people want to stay in one spot rather than move around.

"There's a little corner store down the street that's still open." she said, shifting her head so she was looking up at him. He looked down at her, waiting to see what she was going to say. "Let's go get hot chocolate then go for a walk."

He'd had the urge to kiss her before, but never as strong as in this moment. He licked his lips, the cold air making them tingle. He rolled them in, biting down on them to prevent him from acting. "It's too cold out here for you." he said.

"Well yea, that's what the hot chocolate is for." she said, standing up and attempting to hoist him to his feet. He pushed himself into standing, Mika immediately latching onto his arm to try and escape the cold. They strolled down the street, the sounds of the pub fading away into the night until they were too quiet to be heard.

The convenience store was brighter than Bucky would have liked, but at least it was quiet and warm. Mika let go of him, going to the drink dispenser and pulling two cups free from their prison. She filled one cup and handed it to him, letting hip pop the cover onto it. She filled and capped the second one, going to the tired looking man at the desk and handing him a bill. He gave them a nod, stifling a yawn as he filed it away and handed her the change. She stuffed it into her pocket and thanked him.

The air seemed colder as they reentered it, but Bucky didn't pay it any mind. The hot chocolate was too sweet for him (as usual), but it made him feel warm. The two started walking down the quiet street, not caring where exactly they were going. He felt pressure on his prosthetic hand, and looked down to see Mika holding it. She leaned against him again, laying her head on his shoulder as they walked. Carefully, ever so carefully, he curled the silver fingers around hers.


	6. i'm trying to flirt with you

"So you unlock it like this," Mika said, sliding her finger on the phone to open up the home page. "Then here you have your messages, and your music, and your web browser. And a bunch of other apps that you can probably figure out."

"Do I need all of them?" he asked. Phones he'd been given before, while technologically advanced, usually just had the phone application.

"No, but you can always put the extra ones in a folder like this, just in case you need them in the future." she said, showing him how to group the apps under one umbrella. He raised his eyebrows, absorbing all the information quickly. Mika pulled away, going to her pantry and getting out the ingredients to bake something. Bucky opened Safari, looking at the blank search bar for a long time before slowly keying in, how to flirt with a girl. The first result was conveniently open in a box, which was pretty astounding to him. He read through the instructions, carefully memorizing them.

"You look pretty today." he said, making eye contact with Mika. She paused what she was doing, giving him a confused look.

"Um, thank you. That's very sweet of you." she said finally. She went back to her baking, trying not to think too hard about whatever Bucky had gotten in his head.

"What are you making?" he asked, gesturing to the mixing bowl.

"Almond cookies. My mother's recipe." she said.

"I'm sure they'll be delicious." he replied. Again she stopped, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You don't like sweets. What are you looking at on that phone?" she asked, suspicious.

"I'm trying to flirt with you." he said, as if the answer were obvious. He showed her the screen with the instructions, which made her burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, Bucky." she said, coming around the island and taking his face in her hands. He stood incredibly still, not used to the affectionate contact. "Is this about the girl at the bar the other night? Cause you don't need lessons from the internet to flirt with girls. You need to just be confident and be yourself."

"That doesn't sound realistic." he deadpanned, still not moving. She laughed again.

"You are handsome and kind. Don't stress about talking to people. Let it come naturally." she said, patting his cheeks before going back to her cookies. Bucky let out a sigh, exiting the Safari window. Clearly the instructions weren't accurate anyway.


	7. pot brownies at the bake sale

"Hold these." Mika said, putting a tray of brownies in her son's lap. Adrian rolled his eyes, but secured the pan nonetheless.

"Why are we doing this again?" Winnie complained from the back seat.

"Supporting local school activities." Emilia said, buckling up next to her sister. Mika started the car, pulling out of the driveway and heading towards the high school.

"Plus, I can finally show my superiority over Mrs. Johannsen." Mika quipped.

"But how did Dad get out of this?" Winnie continued to whine.

"Your father did not get out of this. He had to work, like a good, productive member of society." Mika replied.

"But he never works evening shifts anymore. Not since Emi started dance." Winnie pointed out.

"Yea. It's almost like he volunteered or something." Adrian pointed out. Mika side eyed him.

"That's a conversation that I can have with him later. But for now, we will go to this school function, and we will help raise money for the kids and be loving and giving community members. Unless you want to go home and weed the garden. Or clear the fields of cow dung." Mika snapped.

"This is fine." Emilia said.

"We like volunteering." Adrian added.

"It's our favorite." Winnie finished. Mika rolled her eyes.

"This is why I say Luna is my favorite child." she murmured.

"Mom, Luna's a dog." Adrian said.

"Oh, I know." Mika replied as they pulled into the school parking lot. There were already a bunch of cars parked, and people milling about at the different booths of the annual Fall Festival. Adrian handed his mother the pan of brownies, sharing a knowing look with his middle sister. Mika shepherded them into the gym, pinching their arms and warning them to behave. The kids rolled their eyes, but promised her to be good. Adrian immediately pealed off to join a group of girls who looked about his age, while Emilia went to the art club to help set up the works for sale. Winnie, who was still a couple years from high school age, stuck close to her mother. Mika slid the pan of brownies onto the edge of the table, leaving it there without announcing its arrival. She figured it would be all the more dramatic later to claim them when people began comparing them to others.

"Mom, what's my job tonight?" Winnie asked, sliding her hand into Mika's.

"You, sweet girl, are going to be my assistant at the raffle booth." Mika said as they walked across to another table. "I'll take the money, you hand out the tickets?"

It sounded dreadfully boring to Winnie, but she tried to hide it. "Sounds good." she said lowly.

"Who brought pot brownies to the bake sale?!" a shrill voice echoed through the gym. Half of the voices quieted, bringing more attention to it. Mika turned to see one of the other mothers holding up a pan - her pan - with eyes as wide as saucers. Mika felt an anger boil in her that she hadn't felt since Emilia cut her brother's hair in his sleep. The other mother was all in a tizzy, asking the people around her if they knew who's pan this was. Mika could almost feel the vibrations of her panic from across the gym.

"Winnie, I need you to go get your sister and meet me at the car, okay?" Mika said slowly, not looking down at her daughter.

"Sure, why?" Winnie asked. "What about Adrian?"

"Don't you worry about your brother. I'll get him." she said. With the calm that matched the eye of a hurricane, Mika stood and casually strolled across the building. Luckily the other mother had put the pan down, and she was able to grab it without stopping her motion. She didn't know if anyone noticed - she didn't look back to see. Adrian was still near the door, smiling and making a couple girls laugh. Mika casually walked up to him, linking her arm with his.

"Mom? What's up?" Adrian asked. He looked at her, and his face showed that he registered her anger.

"Girls, Adrian's going to have to call you later. When he turns thirty." Mika said softly. She sharply turned, dragging Adrian with her.

"Mom, I can explain-" he started before Mika cut him off.

"In the car." she said.

"But Mom-"

"In. The. Car." she reiterated. When they arrived at the vehicle, Winnie and Emilia were already waiting for them. Emilia was doing a fair show of hiding her humor, but Winnie was openly giggling.

"Adri's in trouble." Winnie sang before her sister shushed her. Mika didn't say anything, she just gestured for them to get in. She pulled away slowly, trying not to call attention to them as they left the school and made their way back home.

Mika was dead silent the entire car ride, which only served to increase the anxiety. Winnie soon succumbed to the change in emotion, staying silent in the back seat. When Mika finally put the car in park in front of their house, no one moved. The silence kept them still.

"Pot brownies?!" she finally exclaimed, making all three kids jump. "Pot?! Brownies?!"

"I didn't realize they were for the sale-" Adrian tried to explain.

"That doesn't matter!" Mika interrupted.

"What's pot?" Winnie asked.

"I'll tell you later." Mika said before turning back to her son. "Adrian Buchanan you are grounded until you die and just wait until your father gets home he's going to kill you and then ground you again!" Mika exclaimed.

"Is pot another word for oregano?" Winnie asked.

"No, sweetheart." Mika said, confused. The realization dawned on her - all three were in cahoots, and the older two had convinced the youngest that they were putting oregano in the brownies.

"Now, Mom-" Emilia used her most soothing voice.

"Don't you 'now mom' me. You are also grounded until you die." Mika said, finally unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car.

"But what are you going to do with those?" Adrian asked as the three kids piled out. Mika stopped dead in her tracks, slowly turning to her son with a chilling look that would make Bucky proud.

"These? I am going to take these upstairs with a glass of wine, and I am going to enjoy them myself so that for a few hours I can forget how conniving my children are." she said, giving them one last look before turning and going in the house. The kids heard her call Luna, then heard the sound of her footsteps going upstairs. When they finally ventured inside, sure enough the pan was not in sight, and a bottle of wine was missing from the kitchen. Adrian and Emilia shared a look - perhaps this prank had gone a little too far.

"So…is anyone gonna tell me what pot is?"


	8. don't be stupid let me help

Bucky didn't make it a habit of getting into fights, given how unfair of an advantage he had. But when he saw a group of men cornering a helpless girl, his vision went red. He could feel their punches as they landed them, but the pain didn't register. He didn't stop until all six of them were on the pavement, unconscious. The girl was very grateful, and also very shell shocked. Bucky turned to see Mika kneeling by her, speaking to her softly and gently. They walked her back to her apartment building, leaving her for the night after making sure she was okay.

The walk back to their apartment was quiet. Bucky was filled with a sense of dread; even if she had her arm tucked around his, Mika was uncharacteristically quiet. By the time they reached the apartment, he was convinced that this would be the last time she'd speak to him. He hadn't meant to lose control like that, hadn't meant for her to ever see that side of him. And clearly, it had been too much.

He let the water run in the bathroom sink, waiting for it to warm up. He was preparing himself for what was sure to come - Mika asking him to leave, and returning to the cold solitude of his old apartment. It had only been a few days since he'd last been there, but it felt like so much longer. He grabbed a rag, wetting it under the spray and beginning to clean the blood from his face and hand. It felt awkward, like most fine motor skills with his metal hand, but he would manage.

"Let me see that." Mika said quietly from the doorway. She was holding her hand out for the rag.

"It's okay. I've got it." he said meekly.

"Don't be stupid. Let me help." she said, still holding her hand out. She had the look on her face that she used whenever she was mothering her friends. Bucky hesitated, then squeezed the extra water from the rag and handed it to her. She gestured for him to sit on the closed toilet, then gently started cleaning his face for him. His heart raced with the anxiety of impending doom, but Mika was humming softly, blissfully unaware of the storm beneath his calm facade.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." he said. She furrowed her brows.

"Don't be sorry." she said. He shook his head, his hair falling around his face. He kept his eyes on the tile floor.

"I should have kept control. The force was unnecessary. You must be terrified." he said. He wondered if this is how Mika felt when she was nervous - as if he couldn't control the words pouring from his mouth. "I never wanted you to see that side of me."

"What side?" she whispered. He didn't dare look at her.

"The monster." he answered. She didn't say anything, and he quietly resigned to the fact that she agreed with him. However, when he finally looked up, he saw she had tears on her cheeks, and her eyes still sparkled with more. Once again, she was at a loss for words. She knelt in front of him so they were eye to eye.

"You're not a monster." she said. Her voice was quiet, but firm. She sniffled, wiping away her tears. He wanted to brush them away himself, but was too afraid to physically touch her yet. "You saved that girl tonight. From some very villainous people."

"I'm the villain." he whispered. He remembered their looks of fear - ones that he'd seen countless times before. She laughed, her voice choking with tears.

"No, you're a hero." she said. She stood up and pushed his shoulder so he was sitting up straight, giving her just enough space to sit on his leg. She pulled his hand into her lap, softly wiping the blood from his knuckles. "You're my hero. And that girl's hero. And the farthest thing from a monster I've ever seen."

She said it so surely, so emphatically, that he felt his breath catch in his chest. She turned to him, and he found no signs of deceit on her face. She was normally very careful when it came to her physical affections, knowing how difficult it could be for him sometimes. But tonight she was being bold. She leaned forward, gently pressing her lips to his before turning back to his hand. It was so quick that he didn't have time to react. So he pulled his hand from hers, placing it on her cheek so that this time they could share a good and proper kiss.

One person didn't think him a monster. And that one person was enough.


	9. in the bathroom for an hour

It wasn't unusual for Bucky and Mika to spend time apart, even when at home. With Mika's ability to get distracted by TV shows and Bucky's ability to fall asleep any time he sat for too long, it wasn't uncommon for them to be in separate rooms for a while. Bucky had been in the kitchen, working on his Sudoku book with a large cup of coffee. For a while, he could hear the sounds of the TV in the other room, and assumed Mika was watching her show. However, he realized that it was silent for an extended period of time - either Mika was asleep, or she wasn't in the bedroom. He let her be for a while, figuring she had drifted off. She'd been extra tired for the past couple weeks, but any time he tried to ask about it, she blamed work or her sleep schedule. After a while, he went to go check on her, and found the bed empty. On the TV, Netflix asked if she was still watching. The light under the door to the bathroom glowed. Bucky went to it, knocking softly.

"Mika, are you okay? Are you sick?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine." she said, though her voice wavered.

"You've been in the bathroom for like, an hour." he pointed out.

Inside the bathroom, Mika sat curled up on the floor, trying to calm the rolling in her stomach. Schrodinger's stick, as she'd been calling it for the past ten minutes, sat on the counter where she couldn't see it. It had taken her forty-five minutes to get up the courage to pee on it, and now she couldn't bring herself to look at it. She'd missed two months - either it's what she thought it was, or something was very wrong.

"Mika?" Bucky knocked again. He sounded concerned.

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute." she said. She could hear her voice waver again. She thought of giving him an excuse - something about a bubble bath or a face mask. But she couldn't get the words to form. Finally, she took a deep breath, grabbing the stick off the counter. She shut her eyes, holding it in her hand as if she could feel the answer. After what felt like another hour, she opened one eye, then opened the other, to make sure she was seeing it properly.

Positive.

The world stopped. She thought of taking the second test in the box, but knew in her gut that it would just give her the same answer. A tear fell that she hadn't quite realized was there - she didn't know how she'd feel, before she looked. But now, there was a sense of relief, and happiness. She was happy with this. Her blood went cold as she realized the actual tough task was still in front of her.

She had to tell Bucky.

She heard him move away from the door, his quiet footsteps fading toward the kitchen. She stood in front of the sink, taking one deep breath after the other in an effort to calm her racing heart. She had to be very careful, the way she told him. She honestly had no idea how he was going to react.

Mika took one last deep breath, straightening up and adjusting her ponytail. She couldn't wait any longer. She strode out of the bathroom with determination, but faltered when she reached the doorway between the bedroom and the rest of the apartment. Bucky was sitting at the island, his book in front of him as he carefully placed numbers in their boxes. He looked up at her entrance, and she felt like a deer in the headlights.

"You've been crying." he said, his brows knit with concern. He immediately stood, crossing the apartment in a few long strides. He paused, as he always did, before gently laying his hand against her cheek and brushing away another wayward tear.

"A little." she said. "But everything's okay."

"Are you hurt?" he asked, checking her body as if for wounds he couldn't see. She shook her head, putting her hands on either side of his face.

"Bucky." she got his attention. He stood so still, he could have been made of stone. She wondered if he'd even stopped breathing. A million different sentences flew through her mind, but she couldn't finish any of them. She stopped trying to think of something clever or romantic or enigmatic and instead just said, "I'm pregnant."

Bucky didn't move for a full minute. When he finally spoke, he asked, "…pregnant?"

"Yes." Mika said, her lips automatically breaking into a smile. She toned it down, not wanting to influence his feelings.

"Pregnant." he said again, looking off to wherever he went when he was stuck in his head. He turned away from her, running his hands through his hair. Mika tried to keep quiet, knowing he was working through this earth shattering fact. He turned back to her, pointing a finger at his own chest in question.

"Yes, it's yours." she said with a laugh, a few tears escaping. She covered her mouth with her hand, again trying to squelch her feelings from bubbling over. "Listen, I-"

"Do you think I'd make a good father?" he asked quietly. So quietly, she could barely hear him.

"What?" she responded, completely forgetting what she was going to say.

"Do you…" he paused, as if having to garner the courage to ask again. "Do you think I'd…make a good father?"

"I think you'd make a wonderful father." she said, her tone unwavering and absolute. She thought of expanding - if he didn't want a child, that was okay, she would figure out a way on her own - but for once, she held her mouth shut. He looked away again, and Mika could see the gears turning in his mind. Tears still fell intermittently, though she didn't know why she was crying at this point. She knew Bucky always had to work through things at his own pace, but she really wanted him to work through this a little faster.

After what felt like years, he finally turned back to her. His hair was sticking out at odd angles, but he didn't notice. He moved back to her, his eyes on her stomach. He gently laid his hand against her abdomen - it was crazy to him, that he couldn't even tell the difference. His eyes found hers again.

"We're going to be a family?" he whispered. Mika bit her lip, but couldn't contain her smile, even as more tears fell. She nodded, the lump in her throat preventing her from saying anything. Bucky smile, gathering her in his arms and holding her so close she thought her heart was going to burst.

"Yes, Bucky," she said into his chest. His breaths were irregular, though he was trying to smooth them out. "We're going to be a family."


	10. sometimes lying is the right thing to do

"Maybe we shouldn't go out. Maybe we should stay in." Mika complained, laying on the couch. She'd gotten dressed and done her hair, but the thought of putting on heels completely derailed her.

"You already promised everyone that we'd go." Bucky pointed out. He was ready to leave, and had been for a while now.

"But it's cold outside. And I'm tired. And you actually have a night off. We should just stay in." she reasoned.

"Mika…" Bucky said, a slight warning in his tone.

"Why aren't you agreeing with me? You hate going out. You told me yourself." she said, sitting up and eyeing him suspiciously.

"I don't hate it." he said with a shrug. "Anyway, it's just supper. I can handle supper. I just hate when we go to that disgusting pub that Nicolae is obsessed with."

"It's not the pub, it's the pretty bartender that works on the weekends." Mika pointed out. She paused for a moments before letting out a loud, dramatic sigh. "Fine. We'll go. But only because there's food involved."

"Let's go then." Bucky said, standing up and moving towards the door. Mika slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag, grumbling about lousy friends with lousy plans as they made their way down the stairs.

It was colder outside than he'd anticipated, not that it really bothered him. She shivered violently, moving close to him as they walked down the street. She slipped her hand into his jacket pocket, interlacing their finger as she used his arm to partially shield herself from the wind. Luckily it was a short walk to their destination - a hole-in-the-wall French restaurant that served the best wine and souffle.

The place was silent as they walked in, which was odd. Normally it was bustling with patrons. But though the smell of delicious food still filled the air, there were no people in the seats. The lights were low, with twinkling holiday lights sparkling on the walls. These were new.

"Are you sure we're meeting them here? Looks like it's closed." Mika asked. She was beyond confused.

"This is the right place." he said.

"But no one's here. How do you know?" Mika pointed out.

"No one's here yet. I asked them to come a little later." he said. She tilted her head to the side.

"Why?" she asked. It was odd for Bucky to initiate social interactions, let alone plan entire group get-togethers.

"Your friends are wonderful. And I know you love them and want to share everything with them. But I wanted this moment to just be us." he said. He was talkative tonight, a sure sign he was nervous.

"Bucky, what's going on?" Mika asked. He let out a sigh.

"Sometimes lying is the right thing to do, so I lied to you." he said. She crossed her arms and opened her mouth to retort, but he cut her off. "If I don't say this now, I don't know when I'll get the courage to again."

That for sure stunned her into silence. "Okay." she said. He took a deep, shaky breath before looking her right in the eye.

"I'm not very eloquent, like the men in the movies." he started. "But I do love you. With everything I have. And I will love you for the rest of my days." He dropped to one knee, pulling a ring from his jacket pocket. Mika's hands flew to cover her mouth, tears already pooling in her eyes. "If you'll have me?"

It wasn't a typical proposal, but Mika didn't mind. Nothing about Bucky was typical, and she wouldn't have had this moment any other way. "Of course I will." she whispered. He smiled, standing back up and putting his arms around her, lifting her up as she reiterated her affirmations again and again. She kissed him soundly, both hands on his cheeks as he lowered her back to the ground. He slipped the ring onto her finger, her hands shaking in excitement. They kissed again, fully and deeply. When he pulled back, Mika couldn't bear to let him move far.

"So we're not really meeting the others? It was all just a ploy?" she whispered against his lips.

"We're still meeting them. I knew you'd want them here for this." he said with a Cheshire grin. He pulled away from her, letting out a loud whistle that echoed through the restaurant. Their friends and family poured from the back kitchens, Elena in the lead with tears already streaming down her face. Plates of food were brought out and set on the tables as the room filled with words of congratulations. Bucky and Mika were immediately pulled apart, as everyone tried to get in a word with them. By the time things had settled, Bucky had to fight his way back to her. Luckily, Elena saved a seat between them, so he was actually able to sit with her to eat. Mika was glowing, her smile completely blinding him as she turned to him. She knew he hated public displays of affection, so she reached for his hand under the table, giving it a light squeeze. The metal of her ring pinched his skin ever so slightly, making him smile back.

Nothing in his life had gone perfectly. Until, perhaps, tonight.


	11. that's not dancing

"So are you ready to get your groove on this weekend?" Mika asked, casually flipping through her Netflix queue.

"My what?" Bucky asked, side eyeing her. She rolled her eyes.

"Dancing. At Jonas and Maria's wedding? That's this weekend." Mika said. Bucky paused, as if he were thinking of excuses. "You're not getting out of it. You already said you would go."

"Maybe. But I don't know about dancing." he said.

"Oh come on, it's all in good fun. There's sure to be 'The Cha-Cha Slide,' maybe even 'Cupid Shuffle,' it's gonna be a good time." Mika said, patting his shoulder. "Do you know how to Wobble?"

"To what?" he asked, sounding even more suspicious than a few moments ago. Mika dramatically let her jaw drop.

"You don't know the Wobble? It's a classic!" she said. She turned back to the television, scrolling through some site until she found what she was looking for and hitting play. An odd sound filled the apartment and Mika joyously jumped up to it, standing next to the screen and following along to the moves the people were making in the video.

"I don't think that's considered dancing, it's more of a flailing action." Bucky pointed out.

"But it's a fun flailing action! Come join me!" she said, moving back to the couch and pulling on his elbow.

"Absolutely not." he said, steadfastly remaining in a seated position. Mika collapsed next to him, the song still playing.

"Why not?" she asked, poking him.

"Because that is not dancing." he said, pointing at the screen. There were a lot of miniskirts and gyrating hips, neither of which he was comfortable with.

"Oh yea? Well then what is dancing, tough guy?" she asked. He gestured to the remote, and she handed it over to him.

"How do I find a song?" he asked, staring between the remote and the television. Mika held her hand out, asking for the remote back.

"Here, what song are you looking for?" she asked, the cursor blinking in the search bar. Bucky thought for a long while.

" 'Only Forever,' Bing Crosby." he said softly. Mika was surprised; she didn't know what answer she'd been expecting, but that certainly wasn't it.

"Who's Bing Crosby? Some random Indie artist I don't know?" she asked. He let out a short breath of a laugh.

"Something like that." he said with a grin. Mika raised her eyebrows, keying in the search. The sound of strings filled her apartment, the gentle crackle of vinyl recordings murmuring in the background. Bucky stood up, giving her a shallow bow and offering her his right hand.

"May I have this dance?" he said softly. Mika was stunned; this, certainly, was unexpected.

"Uh, yea," she said eloquently, taking his hand. He pulled her close, the plates of his prosthetic arm clicking in place as he gently put the hand at the small of her back. She carefully laid her hand on his shoulder, letting him lead her in the steps she didn't know. The song was slow and romantic, a man's dulcet tones warming the air around them. Bucky kept her close, moving and swaying in time with the rhythm. She felt like she was floating, the violins carrying them across the laminate floor of the apartment. He slowly spun her out, and then in, her back pressing to his chest as he continued to lead her through the steps. Another spin, and she was facing him, her hand resting against his chest. They were so close she could hear him breathing, feel the beat of his heart. It was a slow, steady rhythm. He hummed along softly with the song; she didn't think she'd ever heard him sing or do anything of the sort too soon, the song stopped, silence covering them like a blanket. She looked up to find Bucky already looking at her, their faces close. If she raised up on her toes, just a little bit…

He cleared his throat and pulled away, once again bending in a bow. Her hand felt cold from where he let go. "That is dancing." he said, his face neutral as he returned to his corner of the couch. He felt like he'd shared too much. Mika took a slow breath.

"That's certainly something." she said, trying to calm her racing heart. She collapsed on the couch next to him, trying to act natural. "Oh! You know what we should watch? Dirty Dancing."

"I'm not sure about that." he answered, once again giving her the classic side eye.

"Don't be dramatic, your pure and chaste eyes will be able to handle it." she said, hiding the fact that her voice was shaky by coating it with sarcasm. She searched through her programs, glad to have something to do with her hands and something else to focus on besides his face.

She couldn't help hoping that they would play some Bing Crosby at the wedding this weekend.


	12. i lost our baby

Ever since moving in with Mika, Bucky had begun disliking his night shift. She had a habit of sleeping like the dead, which drove him crazy to think of in the middle of the night. Even when he returned home in the wee hours of the morning, she didn't move or have a hitch in her breath. He almost envied her for how deeply she slept.

So when his phone alerted him that he'd received a text from her at half past two in the morning, it gave him ample cause for alarm. He opened it immediately, expecting the worst.

Had some sharp pains, so went to clinic. Nothing to worry about. Just wanted to let you know so you weren't surprised by the empty apartment.

He locked the phone, completely abandoning the project he was working on. He briefly explained the situation to the boss, who allowed him to leave a half hour early. As if Bucky needed his permission.

The clinic, of course, was on the opposite side of the town from his work. He thought of hailing a cab, but didn't want to deal with human interaction. He ducked his head down against the chill of the winter. The darkness felt heavier than usual, but maybe that was just his senses going haywire.

The clinic was nearly empty when he arrived, the only people being nurses in blue scrubs at the desk. Most of the rooms were dark; only two had lights on, with their doors closed.

"How can I help you?" one woman asked. She was older, and gave off a matronly vibe. The way her smile didn't quite reach her eyes told him that she had an inkling of why he was there.

"I'm looking for someone." he said softly. Normally he would be more conversational, give her a polite smile. But he was too busy keeping himself from going into every room until he found Mika.

"You must be the boyfriend. Come this way." she said, getting up from behind the desk and leading him down the hallway. She stopped in front of the furthest door, knocking quietly before pushing it open. "Mika, honey, you have a visitor."

"Thanks, Nani." Mika said quietly. She was curled up on her side, appearing small in the stark white sheets of the hospital bed. A monitor showed her slightly elevated heart rate, whereas the most recent blood pressure reading was low. Bucky nodded to the nurse, going and sitting in the chair close to the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, reaching forward and taking her hand in his. She nodded. "Are you in pain?" she nodded again. A few tears leaked from her eyes, making the pillow case go translucent.

"I lost our baby." she whispered. He felt himself go still as the words settled in his mind. His mind whirred with so many questions - but he didn't want to overwhelm her. It was clear by the look on her face that her heart was feeling very fragile.

"We had a baby?" he asked. She nodded again. "Did you know?"

"No." she said, shaking her head. "It was only five weeks. I didn't even suspect. I thought the pain was appendicitis, but then when I got here, I started bleeding…" She pulled her legs closer to her chest, as if remembering the pain from earlier. His chest ached seeing her like this, and he felt needles behind his eyes. Her voice shook with tears as she spoke again. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you at work, but there was so much blood…"

He made gentle shushing noises, placing his palm against her cheek. "Don't be sorry. You are never a bother. You're my everything." he said. He didn't know what else to say. He didn't think he'd ever be in this situation, and he didn't know how to make her feel better. She was holding on to his wrist as if it were a lifeline.

Closeness. Mika valued closeness. For the first time, he didn't ask permission before getting closer to her. He climbed onto the bed next to her, staying on top of the sheets. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and letting her rest her head on his chest. He gently smoothed her hair, murmuring any positive affirmation he could think of as she cried into the flannel of his shirt. He could tell by the way her muscles were contracting that she was still in a good deal of physical pain, but clearly that was not the main cause of her pain.

He couldn't take away the physical hurt. But he'd do his best to heal her heart.


	13. run for it!

The good thing about the part of Bucharest where they lived - it was easy to walk wherever they needed to go. The bad thing - it tended to rain without warning. It was one of those phenomena that Mika couldn't really explain, and had just accepted. Bucky, of course, was never bothered by it. Just like he was never bothered by any weather.

They were walking home from supper, the sky dark as they ambled down the street. The soft breeze that had been playing with the feathery hairs in Mika's ponytail suddenly stiffened into a sturdy wind, the moisture building in the air.

"Uh oh." Mika said as they turned onto their street. There were still two blocks between them and the door to the apartment building.

"We'll make it." Bucky said lightly, even as thunder rumbled some miles away. He was very wrong - within the next minute or two, the sky opened up, and fat rain drops began covering them.

"Run for it!" Mika yelled, taking his hand and breaking in a sprint towards the building. Bucky's hand slipped from hers, causing her to skid to a stop and look back at him.

Bucky had his face towards the sky, and even pulled his baseball cap off after a moment to get the full effect. The rain was so heavy that they were already soaked through, the torrent unceasing. But he just stood there on the sidewalk, letting the water cover him.

"We're gonna catch our deaths!" she yelled, the rain deafening around them.

"What a way to go." he replied, a broad smile across his face. He unzipped his jacket, inviting her into the warm space. She wrapped her arms around his waste, trying to use as much of him for cover as possible. He put his arms around her shoulders, his face still towards the sky. As quickly as the rain had come, it tapered off, until there was no sounds save for the drips of water from the leaves of the trees.

"You're outrageous, you know that?" she said into his chest.

"I always liked the rain." he said, his voice vibrating against her cheek. "Everything always seems…more alive afterwards."

She pulled back, looking at him. His hair was hanging around his face, the clumps still sending rivulets down his neck and into his shirt. He looked younger at that moment, she decided. Well, maybe not younger, but - lighter. She went up on her toes, resting her hands on his chest as she pressed a kiss to her lips. His hands rested at the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

"Come on, now." she whispered to his lips. "Let's go be more alive at home."


	14. why choose me?

Nights are long when you can't sleep. There comes a point where you close your eyes, and hope when you open them again it will be a reasonable hour to just go ahead and get up. Or maybe, just maybe, you might be lucky enough to be awoken by the sun or an alarm or by a kiss on the cheek.

Mika was having no such luck tonight. The moon felt too bright, shining through her windows. Her bed was too warm, but then she got too cold if she put any limbs out from under the covers. She tried to lay as still as she could, knowing that the man sleeping beside her awoke at the littlest sign of trouble, but no position felt comfortable. She watched the minutes tick by on the clock positioned on the night stand behind Bucky, trying her best to fall asleep. She couldn't stop her mind tonight; any errant thought that her brain could construct was running circles inside her skull. Her head hurt.

"What's wrong?" Bucky whispered. She hadn't realized he was awake.

"Can't sleep. I'm sorry I woke you." she whispered back. He stared at her for a moment, his eyes glinting in the darkness.

"Come here." he said, rolling onto his back and beckoning her. Every day, he became more comfortable with affection, which she fully took advantage of. She slid across the sheets, laying her head on his chest and intertwining their legs. He laid very still; so still, she figured he had slipped back to sleep.

"Bucky?" she whispered quietly. So quietly, she wasn't actually sure she'd said it out loud.

"Yes?" he answered, his breath tickling her forehead. She froze, not expecting him to answer.

"Why choose me?" she asked. She could almost feel his brows furrow. He was silent for a long time. So long, she once again wondered if he was asleep. "Bucky?" she asked again.

"Because you saw me." he answered. "You are kind, and smart, and strong. And you saw what little was left of me when I came here, and you helped me see it too."

She was stunned, to say the least. She didn't know what answer she was expecting. Her heart swelled, and she squeezed him tightly. She didn't trust her voice to respond. His arm was around her protectively, and she felt him lightly press his lips to the top of her head.

And finally, she was able to sleep.


	15. ficmas 2k17

Bucky was the first one to wake up, which wasn't unusual. The unusual part was that he could hear the kids moving in their rooms down the hall. Mika was still asleep next to him, curled around her growing belly. He quietly slipped out of bed, hoping to intercept the kids before they launched themselves onto the bed. He had just closed the door to their bedroom when Adrian came barreling down the hallway.

"Dad!" he yelled, slowing down and lowering his voice as Bucky held a finger to his lips. "It's Christmas!" he whispered fervently. He launched himself onto Bucky's arm, grabbing a hold of the metal bicep and hanging on for dear life. Bucky cupped his hand, giving his son a foothold to crawl up onto his back. He was fully in piggy back position when Emilia, his sweet, darling Emilia, stumbled out of her room, her teddy bear dragging behind her.

"Christmas!" she agreed, her energy picking up as she spotted her family. Bucky shushed her as she grabbed onto his hand, following them into the kitchen.

"Dad, the tree is that way." Adrian said, pointing towards the living room. The lights sparkled in the early morning light, reflecting on the brightly colored packages below.

"When can we open our presents?" Emi asked, trotting to keep up with her father's long strides.

"Soon. First, we need to make Mum some breakfast." he said. He deposited Adrian on the kitchen island, picking Emi up and plopping her down next to him.

"But Mum sleeps forever!" Adrian whined dramatically.

"Mum is building a human being, she can sleep however late she wants." Bucky pointed out, preheating the oven and putting the kettle on to boil. He pulled out the tray of unbaked cinnamon buns that Mika and the kids had made the night before, putting it on the counter in front of Adrian and gesturing for him to peel the plastic wrap off the top. He grabbed the carton of eggs and the bacon wrapped in paper from the fridge, asking Emi to stand up and grab the pans he needed from where they were hanging above them.

"Did we get the baby anything for Christmas?" Emi asked, handing the pans over one at a time. Bucky put them on the stove, turning the heat on underneath the bigger one before taking the now uncovered tray and putting it in the oven.

"The baby isn't born yet, she doesn't get presents. Those are all for us." Adrian pointed out, making Emi's face fall.

"She should still get presents." she said quietly.

"We're making the baby's present right now." Bucky said, making his daughter smile again. He started laying the bacon in the hot pan, checking to make sure the kids were far enough away that they wouldn't get hit with the grease. He took out a big bowl and a whisk, carefully cracking eggs into it. He handed the bowl and whisk to Adrian, instructing him to carefully scramble it.

"What's my job?" Emi asked, swinging her legs. Bucky put the coffee tin and French press in front of her.

"You have the most important job. Three scoops in there, please." he said, handing her the spoon. Usually they put four scoops, but Emi tended to get a little enthusiastic with her spoonfuls. Her brows furrowed as she focused, her tiny hand balancing the coffee grounds on the spoon and carefully putting them in the press. A few grounds got on the counter, but Bucky didn't mind. They could clean later. He moved it to the other counter, carefully pouring the now boiling water over it and setting it aside to steep. He flipped the bacon, then turned back to the island, helping the kids down onto the floor.

"Now is it time for presents?" Adrian asked, making Emi bounce up and down in excitement.

"Not quite. Help your sister bundle up, then run out to the garden and pick some flowers for Mum, okay?" he requested. Adrian nodded, grabbing Emi's hand and running to the mud room. Very few flowers in their garden bloomed during winter, so he knew he'd have a little bit of time to get everything settled before they returned. Eggs went into their pan before he pulled the bacon off, and the oven timer beeped just as the eggs finished. Bucky was just finishing pouring the icing over the buns when Mika came into the kitchen, her eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Good morning." she said, laying a kiss against his cheek. He caught her wrist as she walked by, pulling her back for a proper kiss. She smiled, smacking his rear as she went to pour coffee. "Where are the kids?"

"Locked them outside. Told them when their hands start turning black they could come back in." he said nonchalantly, pulling out plates and putting them on the island.

"Good. That'll toughen them up." Mika replied, adding sugar and milk to her coffee before helping him load up the four plates in front of him. Bucky smirked as she added a second cinnamon bun to her plate.

"Winnie hungry this morning?" he asked, teasing her.

"I'm creating human life, you don't get to judge me." she said, sticking her tongue out at him. She was just sitting down at the table when the kids came back inside, the door slamming behind them. They could hear rustling as they kicked off their boots and Adrian helped Emi out of her marshmallowy winter coat. Their cheeks were rosy as they ran back in the kitchen, a bunch of purple flower clutched in their hands.

"Mom's awake!" Adrian said, sprinting to where Mika was sitting. Emi followed after, both of them fighting to crawl into her lap.

"Merry Christmas!" Emi said, putting the flowers in Mika's face. Mika took them and admired them.

"Oh, they're beautiful!" she said. Bucky slipped a vase in front of her before going back to get the children's plates. "Look, Dad brought us the perfect place to put them."

"Can we open presents now?" Adrian asked.

"You can open one." Bucky said, making the kids scamper off to the tree. He sat down next to Mika, his arm going around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, my love." she whispered. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas." he said.


	16. new year's eve

Bucky hated New Year's Eve.

It wasn't that he hated the partied (though he didn't like them) or being with their friends (though he'd prefer to be at home), it was that every year, without fail, the idiots around the city had to set off fireworks. The loud bangs, the bright flashes…not many things brought on his memories anymore, but fireworks took him from zero to one hundred at the drop of a hat.

He didn't know why he'd agreed to go to the party with Mika. Actually, he did know why - it was her damn baby deer eyes, and her gentle promise to "make it worth his while" afterwards. He was the most feared assassin in the last fifty years, and she had him wrapped around her little finger.

He was actually enjoying his time for a while, sitting in Elena's too-small living room with Mika on his knees, easily winning every drinking game while keeping an eye on the door to the apartment (just in case). But the games were finished and the music was on, and the group was waiting in anticipation for the clock to turn to midnight. Bucky knew what midnight brought.

With three minutes to go, he ducked out of the living room and into the spare bedroom. He pulled the blinds shut, blocking most of the lights from the outside world. He took the wooden chair situated against the wall and wedged it in the corner, sitting down and trying to control his breathing.

My name is Bucky. I live in Bucharest. I have a girl named Mika…

As if she heard her name, Mika popped her head in, the light from the other room illuminating the room. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, coming inside and shutting the door behind her. "It's almost midnight."

"Yea, that's why I'm hiding." he said.

"What, afraid of a little bit of public displays of affection?" she asked.

"Afraid of my reaction to the fireworks." he said seriously, catching her off guard. She thought of the previous New Years, how when the fireworks off he'd grabbed her to protect her, as if he thought they were gun shots. As if he thought he were back in a war zone.

"Come here." she said, sitting on his lap. His nervousness increased to alarm. She couldn't be this close, if anything happened…she gave him a look, asking him to trust her. He let her pull his head to her chest, his ear flush with her sternum. He could hear her heartbeat, the strong staccato beating against the bone. "I'll tell you when it's over." she said. One hand went to his other ear, covering it so no sound would go through. Her arm draped over his eyes, blocking out the light. Her other hand gently ran through his hair in slow, soothing strokes. She hummed a song that had been playing earlier, and even if he could still hear the celebrations thanks to his advanced hearing, the fireworks were distant thumps instead of the resounding blasts that made his head ring. His arms snaked around Mika's waist, holding her tight.

He didn't know how long they stayed there, but he felt he could have lived the rest of his life happily in Mika's arms. Eventually she pulled away, giving him a smile as the only sounds he heard were their friends in the next room.

"Happy New Year." she whispered, her hand still on his cheek. He leaned his forehead against hers, taking in the moment before gently pressing his lips to hers. The best part of the holidays were all the traditions that gave him an excuse to kiss her.

"Happy New Year."


	17. you think you're funny?

Christmas really was Mika's favorite holiday. Besides the snow-covered town, the sparkling decorations, and the general festive feel in the air, she loved the excuse to spend her entire day baking before having her friends over.

When Bucky awoke that Saturday morning following work, he was surprised to find Mika already in the kitchen setting up her ingredients and organizing her recipes. She had her headphones in, quietly humming along to a Christmas tune as she worked. She had her apron on over one of his flannels, her wool socks allowing her to slide dramatically over the tile floor.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." she said as she spotted him, pulling the headphones from her hears and switching the music so it played on her speakers. "Did I wake you?"

"Surprisingly, no." he said, going to the coffee machine and popping a pod in. "You look busy."

"Well you know how I like to leave everything to the last minute." she said, finally satisfied with her setup and beginning to spoon ingredients into a bowl. He peeked over her shoulder, looking at what she was mixing. She paused long enough to plant a kiss on his cheek before continuing to measure.

"You've got a little flour." he said, tapping his nose. Mika's hands flew to her face, trying to wipe the imaginary flour from it.

"Where? Get it for me." she said, closing her eyes and holding still. Bucky grinned mischievously - not that she saw it - and dipped his finger in the container of flour, smearing it across her cheek.

"Right there." he said, making her open her eyes and drop her jaw dramatically.

"Oh," she said, the competitive glint in her eye. "You think you're funny?"

"I do, yes." he said, chuckling quietly. She kept eye contact, pinching some flour in her fingers. "Now, wait a minute."

"Just remember, you started this." she said. He made a face at her, acting like he was scared. As quick as she could, she tossed the pinch of flour at him. Even with super soldier speed, he couldn't dodge the fine particles as they floated around him, settling across his chest and in his beard. He gave her a chilling look, and for just a moment, she regretted her decision. She squeaked, taking off to run away from him, around the kitchen island. He cut the opposite direction, ducking down so when he met her he could grab her around the waist and toss her over his shoulder. She squealed again, squirming to try and get out of his grasp. But his metal arm held her steady, while he grabbed a handful of whatever batter she was working on and slapped it on the bare skin of he back of her leg.

He couldn't contain his laughter at the noise she made, and finally let her back down to her feet. "See, now you know not to start something you can't finish." he said with a grin as she surveyed the damage. The batter dripped, cold and slimy, down the back of her leg.

"Me? You started this!" she said. She turned, pulling up the edge of the flannel to show the damage to her leg. "Look at this, look at what you've done. I'm a mess, and now I'm short ingredients."

He bent forward to survey her leg. "Doesn't look too bad to me-" he stopped cold. She'd taken the opportunity of his distraction and cracked an egg over his head. The cold egg soaked into his hair and the collar of his shirt, making him also a sticky mess. He stood up, eyeing her. She held up her hand.

"Ah ah, now we're even." she said. "Actually, you still owe me ingredients."

"There's egg in my hair." he replied.

"Yes, and there's dough all over my leg. Sometimes baking has casualties." she said. There was a beat of silence as she took in his appearance - the egg yolk split over his shoulder, the flour still in his beard. She busted out laughing at it, trying to wipe some of the egg from his face before it dripped into his eye.

"You cracked an egg on me." he said, still giving her a serious look. His facade was wavering though, the corners of his mouth trembling as he tried to hide his smile. She stepped closer too him, casually starting to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"I'll offer a truce. I'll help you clean all this up, if you go to the store and get me more supplies." she said, finishing her work on his buttons and gently pulling the shirt away, her arms going around him as it slipped from his arms and down his back.

"Seems like a fair trade." he said, once again picking her up around the waist and carrying her to the shower.

It took a little extra time, but eventually all the baking did get done.


	18. the guy at the bar keeps staring at you

It had taken a lot of convincing, but Mika and Elena finally convinced Bucky to go out to the pub with them.

It was a cold and snowy night, so there wouldn't be many patrons. In fact, the pub was nearly empty when they arrived, which was just as well to them. It made Bucky more comfortable, and it let Elena spread out on the bench next to them. The bar was empty, meaning its resident tender was in the back either stocking up the drinks or making sure the food was in order. The little group was happy to wait, Mika and Elena chatting while Bucky made casual cursory glances around this new environment.

"That guy at the bar keeps staring at you." Bucky murmured after a while. Mika and Elena looked up to see Hans cleaning a glass, and he was in fact looking their way.

"More than likely, he's staring at you." Mika replied, trying to lace her statement with extra meaning. She still had no idea if Bucky was interested in men or women or neither, but figured she could at least leave options open for him. Bucky furrowed his brows, as if trying to decipher the hidden meaning behind her words.

Hans made his way over, sliding into the booth next to Elena. "I see you have a new friend." he remarked, giving Bucky a winning smile.

"Yes. Hans, this is Bucky, my neighbor. Bucky, this is my dear friend Hans." Mika introduced. Bucky, in an uncharacteristic gesture, leaned forward, offering his hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you." he said quietly as Hans took his hand. Hans, for his part, looked completely entranced.

"Your eyes are so blue." he responded, eliciting an elbow to the ribs from Elena. He bounced back, looking to her. Mika could barely hear him whisper, "Oh god, did I say that out loud?"

"Sure did." Elena stage whispered back, a wild grin on her face. Hans' eyes carefully moved from Elena to Mika, and then Mika to Bucky, who was staring at him cooly with an unreadable expression.

"Drinks. I'm gonna go get drinks." Hans said, getting up and effectively escaping from the conversation.

"He didn't ask what we wanted." Bucky pointed out. Mika shrugged, whereas Elena let out a frustrated sigh.

"He never does." she explained.

"But he somehow just knows." Mika added. Bucky looked like he was thinking for a long time before shrugging as well.

"Probably a mind reader." he said, as if that were the most normal thing in the world.


	19. don't be an ass

As fun as it was living in the heart of the city, Mika had to admit that building a house in the country was one of their better ideas. She'd thought she'd miss the sounds of the hustle and bustle, but it turned out the quiet and the clean air was good for her skin, and her focus, and her sleep. It was especially helpful now, she thought, idly rubbing her belly as her eyes scanned the computer screen in front of her.

She paused as she felt something, something like a flutter inside. She sat up straighter, pushing her laptop to the side as she waited. There, again, a flutter - this time, she also felt it against her hand. She felt panic for a moment, before realizing that this…this was a good thing.

"Bucky?" she called innocently, keeping her voice calm and even. She didn't want to panic him.

"Do you need another snack?" his low voice echoed from the kitchen, lightly laced with sarcasm. She heard his coffee mug as he gently set it on the table, and the chair scraping against the slate floor.

"Don't be an ass." she said. Though, a snack wouldn't hurt. "Just come here."

"As you wish." he replied, his footsteps quiet as he came from the other room. His posture changed as he saw her, his brows furrowing with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Fantastic." she said, beckoning him over. He sat next to her on the couch, his concern still on his face. She took his hand, placing it on her belly.

"What is it-" he asked, before she interrupted him with a shh. They waited and waited, until finally-

"There." she said, her face beaming. "Did you feel it?"

"Is that…?" his eyes were wide, his hand broad and warm on her stomach. She nodded.

"The baby's kicking now." she replied, smiling. She felt another pulse, this one a little stronger, and right into Bucky's palm.

"He's strong." he said, laughing. Mika smiled, but tried to keep her laughter stifled in case the baby kicked again. She leaned over, settling against him as he kept his hand on her abdomen, her hand sliding on top of his.

"He gets it from his father." she murmured. He grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he waited for their baby to move again.


	20. why are you like this?

Mika never quite understood how Bucky managed to be so awake first thing in the morning, but stopped asking questions when he started staying the night. Early morning Bucky was quiet, and warm, and his voice was extra deep as he greeted her with the sexiest words a man could utter - "good morning, breakfast is ready." She hummed appreciatively, slowly rolling out of bed and pulling his flannel on to stave off the morning chill.

Two steaming bowls sat on her kitchen island, with matching coffee mugs next to them. As she got closer, she saw they were filled with a fresh oat mixture. One bowl, more than likely Bucky's, was topped with cheese and sautéed vegetables. The other, hers, had fresh fruit and honey with a dollop of whipped cream on top.

"What a healthy breakfast." she commented, kissing him on the cheek as he finished drying a pan.

"Gotta start the day off right." he said, going still at her touch before relaxing and letting a smile show through. She went to her pantry, grabbing the bag of chocolate chips and turning back to the island. Bucky made a noise in the back of his throat that implied she shouldn't add the chocolate chips.

"What? You said it yourself, I need to start the day off right." she said, popping one chip in her mouth in defiance.

"And you said it yourself, it's a healthy breakfast." he said, giving her a pointed look as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Why are you like this?" she whined dramatically, unable to hold back her grin.

"Because I care." he stated, as if the answer were obvious.

"If you really cared, you'd let me eat chocolate for breakfast." she tried to barter.

"If that was a measure of how much I cared, I'd have you bathe in it." he said. While she was distracted by the magnitude of his statement, he plucked the bag of chips from her hands. "But it's not." he added with a grin, going to the side of the island with the bar stools and settling into one. He pulled his bowl to him and tucked in, ignoring her shocked face. The bag of chips stayed next to his elbow, just out of her reach. "Go on, it's gonna get cold." he said, gesturing to her bowl.

"You are something else." she said, shaking her head and settling into the chair next to him. She made one lunge for the bag, but her attempt was easily blocked. She pouted a bit before setting her bowl in front of her, carefully digging in. She chewed thoughtfully, letting the flavors swirl. With a vague feeling of annoyance, she realized he was right - it was perfect without the chocolate.

But she'd never admit that to him.


	21. how did you get in here?

It was a rare occasion that Mika actually had to go into the office and those were the days that she hated. Not only did it require her waking up extra early to make the trek across the city, but it usually left her working late and having to miss supper with Bucky before he left for work. And as she sat, working through codes and trying to find the bugs in her program, it hit her that she was hungry. Really hungry.

She let out a groan, allowing her head to hit her desk with a thump as she accepted that today was just not going to be a good day. She was just considering eating the leg of her desk when a knock came from the door. She snapped back into a sitting position, finding Bucky leaning against the doorframe with takeout from their favorite cafe.

"Wha…how did you know?" she asked, getting up to greet him. He grinned, stepping into her office and closing the door behind him.

"Saw you left your lunch on the counter. Figured you'd need something." he said, accepting her grateful kiss as a greeting.

"You are a saint." she said, unpacking the food on her desk. She only had the one chair, which she gestured for Bucky to sit in before she settled on one of his knees. "Wait, how did you get in here?" the company she worked for had government and international contract, and thus had really high security.

"Very carefully." he said with a shrug. He pulled out a badge and showed it to her. "Plus, ran into Nicolae on his way out."

"Devious. I like it." she said, taking a chip and popping it in her mouth. He sipped from his giant cup of coffee, happy to let his arm drape around her and listen to her talk with her mouth full about all the office drama going on that day.

Some people who didn't know him may think Bucky quiet or standoffish. But Mika was happy she had this side of him - the side that, while still quiet, had a confidence that made a warmth glow from the pit of her stomach. He was always full of surprises.


	22. don't lie to me

When Mika and Bucky had first gotten together, he'd been afraid to spend the night for fear of what happened when he dreamed. But he'd been getting better, his mind being quieter than it had been for the past eighty or so years. That is, until that dipshit used the goddamn words on him again.

After all was said and done, his mind didn't know how to be quiet anymore. Like a fool, he'd settled into their new apartment and fallen asleep with her head on his chest, expecting everything to flip back to normal.

The nightmares were worse now. Worse because not only was he reliving his life as the Soldier, but this time each and every one of his victims was Mika. He saw her face over and over as the soldier took her life, the light going out of her eyes as she died. He tried to pull himself out of it, tried to free himself in any way. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He couldn't move.

With a start, he finally woke up. Mika was fast asleep next to him, curled up on her side with her back to him. His throat felt raw, as if he'd been screaming. His joints popped and ached as the tense muscles released. He reached out briefly, just enough to feel the warmth of her skin and assure himself that she was alive. Then he got up, going into the kitchen to get some water.

He'd just set the empty glass down when he heard Mika come into the kitchen too. He turned to find her in her pajamas, her arms crossed over her waist to try and keep in the warmth from the bed. Her hair was messy and her eyes puffy with sleep, and damn was she beautiful.

"You okay?" she asked softly, putting her hand on the small of his low back.

"Yea, just needed some water." he said, gesturing to the glass. She gave him the best scolding look she could muster at three in the morning.

"Don't lie to me." she said shortly. He let out a sigh.

"Had another nightmare." he confessed.

"I'm sorry." she said, her hand going to his cheek. He shrugged.

"I'm okay. Just caught me off guard." he said. She hopped up on the counter, holding his hand. "You were there. It was too much." he added, hoping she would understand his meaning and he wouldn't have to explain that he had to watch her die over and over and over. She pulled him close, his head resting on her shoulder as his arms loosely draped around her. He breathed in the scent of her skin and shampoo, the flowers painting his senses.

"I'm here now. And I won't let anything happen to you." she said. He squeezed her tightly, pressing her to his chest.

Yes. As long as she was here, he'd be okay.


	23. you're not very intimidating

With the turn of the new year, the gym became painfully busy on Saturday mornings.

Granted, by painfully busy it really meant that there were five to ten more motivated people there at the early hour with Bucky and Mika. But five to ten more people were hundreds of confounding variables that Bucky had to reason through. Not to mention, more than one man had deemed it appropriate to interrupt their session in an effort to - well, he wasn't sure he would call it flirting - initiate conversation with Mika, who was often too kind hearted to shut them down. Usually, they would leave her alone with a well placed glare from her friend. But some were a little more persistent than others.

One such man stopped by their little area in the corner between each of his sets, cutting into the patterns Mika was hitting against the punching bag. Bucky was on a bench nearby, occasionally correcting her form or suggesting a new pattern while also doing some curls and presses with a large dumbbell. Even with his enhancements, it still felt good to push some weight around with his right hand.

"Do you want me to tell him to fuck off?" Bucky asked after the guy stepped away for the fourth time. Mika had given the man a polite smile, which immediately turned to an annoyed look as she looked to Bucky.

"Thanks, but…no offense, you're not very intimidating." she said. He almost laughed at the response. Sure, the most feared assassin in the past century wasn't intimidating. Right.

"I think I can get the message across." he said, one corner of his mouth lifting in a grin. She raised her eyebrows.

"Well then, let's see it." she said, a challenge in her voice.

The next time the guy came around, Bucky didn't say anything. He gave a cold stare as the man horribly attempted to flirt (couldn't he tell by her body language that Mika wasn't interested?), keeping his face blank. The man looked to him a time or two, then again for a little longer, and then finally settled on him. Bucky smiled.

"What's your deal?" the guy asked roughly.

"I don't think she's interested." Bucky replied, nodding his head at Mika.

"I think you should mind your own business." he stated, stepping towards him with all the pride of a peacock. Bucky kept his odd smile, gripping the handle of the dumbbell so hard that it bent with an audible squeal. The guy stopped as he spotted it, his eyes going wide and his mouth dropping as Bucky lightly grabbed the edge of the dumbbell with his fingertips, showing how light he considered the 50 kg to be.

"I could offer you the same advice." he said lowly, tilting his head slightly to the side. The man went red in the face, but snapped his mouth shut, sending a look to Mika for help. She was idly texting on her phone, unbothered by the exchange. Without another word, he turned and walked away.

"Wow, that was actually pretty impressive." Mika said, astonished. "I almost believed that you were gonna hurt him."

"Dedication." Bucky said, bending the dumbbell back to its original position. She didn't need to know that he would have brawled if the situation called for it. As far as he was concerned, she just needed to know that he could protect her if he needed to.


	24. we can fix this

The noises of the wildlife drifted through the open window, the sounds of Wakanda creating a pleasant background song in the night. After everything that had happened over the past three days, they were tired. Exhausted, even. Mika was fast asleep on the bed, curled up under the blankets with her hand reaching to where he'd been moments before. Bucky…

Bucky was awake, sitting on the edge of the bed and eyeing the tear in the sheets his left hand had made. He'd had another nightmare, the likes of which he'd avoided for over a year. A nightmare where he could feel the Soldier taking control, his influence seeping through his veins and paralyzing his muscles. He'd been able to stifle the scream in his throat as he awoke, but not the way his body had been in its most heightened state, prepared for a fight. But there was no fight; there was only him, and Mika, and the rip in the sheets.

Thank goodness she'd been sleeping on his right side, away from his metal arm. He'd done that on purpose, of course, constantly vigilant to the possibility of the prosthetic going haywire. And he was glad he had - now it was only the linens that had been injured, as opposed to his girl.

"What's wrong?" she murmured, interrupting his thoughts. She crawled to the edge of the bed, her skin warm from sleep as she leaned against his side and draped her arm around his.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." he whispered. He wanted desperately to kiss her forehead, but the Soldier felt too close to the surface still. He didn't want to risk it. She looked up at him, her grip tightening.

"I can tell when you're lying, you know." she said. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. She scooted closer to him, her hand rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

"Another nightmare. Worst one in a long time." he said. He could see her spot the tear in the sheets, her hand going still for just a moment as the weight of his words sunk in.

"We can fix this." she replied. He didn't know if she was referring to the sheets or to him, but either way he knew what choice he had to make.

"I don't know if we can." he said, his heart jumping at the we. "I have to go back in the ice, until we figure something out. I can't…I can't risk hurting you. I won't."

She was quiet for a long time, mulling over his words. She knew he was right, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder before resting her cheek against it.

"I'll be waiting for you when you wake up." she answered.


	25. some days i feel broken inside

"I got this." she slurred, her hands moving slowly as she tried to unlock her door. She was leaning against the wall for support, a sure sign that she did not, in fact, have this.

"Here, let me see." Bucky said, holding his hand out. She groaned, handing the keys over to him in defeat. He'd never seen her like this before, but based on the shouting match he'd heard through the walls between her and her mother, he didn't blame her for the state she was in. He unlocked her door for her, making sure she made it in and stumbled to the couch. With difficulty, she reached down and pulled off her shoes before collapsing against the cushions. Bucky moved to the kitchen, going to make her some tea.

"Maybe my mom's right." she said, her voice muffled by the arm over her face. "Maybe I'm just a fuck up."

"You're not a fuck up." he replied, putting the kettle on to boil. He rested his hands on the kitchen island, looking at her. She moved from her back to her side, so now her voice was muffled by the couch pillow.

"I know I'm not supposed to be. I'm supposed to be the responsible kid, the successful one. I'm supposed to be married with kids and supporting my mom and Nicoletta and I'm supposed to have my shit together…I'm the oldest now, I shouldn't be…" she left her sentence hanging, and he wasn't sure how she meant to end it. He could see tears glistening in her eyes, and her voice was thick as she said, "Some days I feel broken inside, but I just don't want to admit it."

His heart stilled at the confession. He knew, logically, that everyone had things in their life that they regretted. But he didn't realize that Mika's weighed so heavily on her. He went to the couch, kneeling in front of her. She looked up at him with her tear filled eyes, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"You may have been broken once, Little Bird." he said, and her hand instinctively reached out and held his. He wanted to tell her everything, everything about his past, and everything she'd done to help him when he was at his most broken. But instead he just said, "But you've put yourself back together rather nicely."

"Like those Japanese bowls they fix with gold?" she asked, making him chuckle.

"Exactly. Stronger and more beautiful than before." he answered. He surprised himself at the compliment; he usually avoided voicing his opinions about her physical appearance so as to not make her uncomfortable. But his statement made her smile brightly.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she questioned. At least Drunk Mika was easily distracted, even if she was calling him out.

"Very much so." he replied. She squealed, pushing herself just enough so she could launch herself onto him in a clumsy embrace. His right arm instinctively went around her waist, the left reaching out to the floor to steady them. She leaned heavily into him, trusting him to hold her up. He breathed in the scent of flowers and liquor, a warmth building behind his chest that he didn't understand.

"You're the best, you know that? The best man I know." she said, holding onto him tightly. In the kitchen, the kettle started whistling, and just like that she was laying back on the couch. His skin felt cold where she'd vacated, but he didn't pay it any mind.

He went to the kitchen, happy to have something to do with his hands, and an excuse to turn away so she wouldn't see exactly how hard he was blushing.


	26. i've never lost in a bake off

Bucky knew Mika was in the kitchen baking something when he sat down in the sunroom to read. And he knew she was still in there when his eyelids started getting heavy. But he was not expecting her to still be in there when he awoke from his cat nap a couple hours later, his place in his book lost. It'd be a bitch to find it again. He sat up and stretched, moving the book from the floor to the end table and moving to the kitchen. Mika was perched on her stool, a large sheet of dough on the counter in front of her as she carefully punched out little leaf shapes. Half the dough was missing its bits, but the other half was still clean and whole.

"What are you working on so ardently?" he asked, pressing a kiss to the side of her head as he walked to the fridge for some water.

"There's a bake off at the neighborhood gathering thing tomorrow." she said, not looking up from her cutting.

"And you're entering?" he asked, leaning against a portion of the counter that didn't have dough on it.

"Oh, I'm winning. I've never lost in a bake off." she replied, still not looking at him. He grinned at her seriousness.

"This seems a little elaborate for a town bake off." he said, nodding at the pile of little dough leaves. She shook her head.

"You can't show any mercy. In small towns like this, people are either incredibly skilled or average at best, there's no in between. I have to assume the first one." she said, smacking his hand as he reached for an apple in the bowl. "Nope, I need that one."

"So now we both must sacrifice for this baking competition?" he murmured, finally garnering her attention - at least enough for her to shoot a glare his direction.

"As soon as I'm done with this, I promise I'll make it up to you." she said cooly, making his heart jump.

"And when will that be?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even and not betray his excitement at her promise. She shrugged, eyeing the dough in front of her.

"Couple more hours, probably?" she guestimated, continuing with her cutting. He let out a groan, moving to grab his coat from the hook and head to the front door. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To town to buy some more apples." he said, her laughter following him as he left the house.

At least the errand would pass the time.


	27. all the good fruit will be gone

Summer was officially in full swing. The sun was shining, the heat was rising, and the days were starting earlier and earlier. Bucky had grown used to getting back home from their Saturday work outs just as the sun was rising, but now it was hanging proudly in the sky as they climbed the stairs to the top floor.

"Are we still going to the Farmer's Market?" he asked, trying to be bold and remind her of their plans.

"Absolutely. I just need to change out of this." Mika replied, gesturing to her shorts and tank top. "Do you need to change?"

Bucky looked down at his sweatpants and his sweaty tshirt. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea for him to change his clothing. "Yes. Be right back."

He popped into his apartment, exchanging his sweatpants for his lightest pair of jeans and a shirt Mika had bought him, saying it was made of a dry-fit material. It certainly was cooler than his previous outfit. When he returned to the hallway, she was still not in sight. He waited a couple minutes, eyeing the partially-open door, but still no Mika.

"If you don't hurry up all the good fruit will be gone." he called into her apartment, not daring to actually push the door open any further.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." she said exasperatedly, her voice sounding like it was coming closer. She pulled the door open with her foot, still tucking pins into the round bun she'd twisted her hair into. The hem of her summer dress floated as she turned to close the door behind her, then drifted the other direction as she turned back to him. She looked like a vision, giving him a bright smile with her hair pulled back from her face and the bright cotton dress holding her figure.

"You're wearing a dress." he said, the only thing he could think of with his surprise. It was like his mind forgot how to form words because of how beautiful she looked.

"It's summer, gotta enjoy the breeze when I can." she replied, giving a twirl for effect. She smiled and skipped to the stairs, and he had to remind himself to follow her. Besides the time or two he'd spotted her when she was gone for a night out, he'd really only seen her in leggings or shorts. A dress like this was new. It made a feeling stir behind his sternum that he decided to ignore, trailing after her into the summer air.


	28. nothing to be scared of

Mika was glad to have the power of choice when it came to movie night. Bucky at times would request his favorites, but otherwise would let her pick. However, one night she made the mistake of choosing a scary movie. It wasn't that Mika disliked scary movies - it was that she always forgot how absolutely terrified they left her afterwards.

That night, she tried not to toss and turn in their bed, but would flinch at every brush of the wind and every creak of the building. She gripped the sheets nervously, trying to go to sleep, but unable to keep her eyelids shut for any extended period of time.

"Did the movie scare you?" Bucky's low voice rumbled from next to her, making her jump. She put a hand over her racing heart.

"No. I'm an adult. I don't get scared of movies." she replied, though her voice wavered slightly. He perked an eyebrow, looking at her with That Look until she finally cracked. "I'm just scared of ghosts and poltergeists and things that could take my soul in the middle of the night.

He gave a low chuckle, sliding his arm under her shoulders and pulling her towards him. She readily moved so her head was on his chest, their legs intertwined as his arm went protectively around her. "There's nothing to be scared of, okay? I'm right here." he said softly into her hair.

"You'll protect me from the spirits?" she asked, already feeling calmer.

"Of course. What kind of man would I be if I didn't?" he asked, making her laugh. His heart beat slow and sure under her ear, the sound mollifying her. Her eyelids felt heavier, her body more relaxed. Man was she tired.

"You're the best." she mumbled, her eyes finally closing. She was asleep before she could feel him press a kiss to her head and adjust his position so that he could sleep too.


	29. they're wrong about you

It was tough, adjusting to Avengers life after everything that had happened. Most of the team still didn't trust Bucky, but seemed to be alright with Mika - which was, honestly, about what he expected. Mika, for her part, got downright pissed any time Bucky even got remotely slighted, and wasn't afraid to say something about it.

"You don't have to say anything." Bucky whispered after another operative had said something about him being a "confounding variable."

"Someone has to, and I know you're not going to." she pointed out. "I will yell at them in three different languages if I have to."

"And I appreciate that. But it's a lost cause. These guys…they'll only ever see the Winter Soldier." he said in a matter-of-fact manner. This made her face soften, her eyes shinier than usual.

"They're wrong about you." she said softly, putting her hands on his cheeks. "You are, by far, the best and bravest man I know."

He smiled, his hand tugging at her hip until she stepped closer and gave him a kiss. "As long as you think that, Little Bird, I'll be okay." he whispered to her lips. She kissed him again, fully and deeply, hoping to show him exactly how much she loved him.


	30. i'll keep you safe

The loudspeakers echoed the message in German, the words traveling through the airport parking garage. The team stood, ready in their uniforms - all except for Mika. She stood by the car, her laptop in hand and her eyes trying to hide her fear. Bucky moved away from where Steve was figuring out a plan, going close to her.

"I'm scared. I don't like this." she whispered, reaching forward to play with the fabric of his jacket. It wasn't the soft cotton of his henley shirt; it was dense and rough, made to last.

"I'll keep you safe." he stated. His voice was calm, sure. This was battle. This was what he was familiar with.

"But what about you?" she countered, looking him in the eye. Her gaze was strong, it made him nervous.

"What about me?" he replied. She was the one who needed to stay safe.

"You better come back to me alive, Bucky Barnes. We've got a lot of life left to live." she said seriously, taking a step closer to him. He put his hand on her cheek, his thumb gently brushing her soft skin.

"When we make it out of this, we'll go wherever you want, and do whatever you want. I promise." he whispered. She smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." she said, giving him a brief kiss before he went back to planning.


	31. you did what you had to do

It wasn't often that Mika had to travel for work, but each time she did it was overly long. Bucky didn't used to mind spending the nights alone, but now he was used to having her warmth beside him, hear her breathing when he woke periodically during the night. He didn't like when she was away.

"I'm home!" she sang, pushing open the door to their apartment. Bucky sprang up from the couch; she'd said that she wasn't getting in for another couple hours. She dropped her bags dramatically, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Ugh, that trip was a nightmare. I'm so glad to be home."

"I'm glad you're home too." he said, his arms going around her. He started to walk towards the kitchen, intent on making her some tea. But she interrupted with a sharp noise, swinging her legs the opposite direction.

"No. Bed." she said shortly. He dutifully obliged, going to their bedroom and unceremoniously dumping her on the bed. She landed spread eagle, sitting up and pulling him onto the mattress next to her. "I've never had a worse week. My life is full of trials and tribulations. But I have emerged victorious."

"You're so brave." he said sarcastically. She gave him a fake glare.

"There were casualties." she stage whispered, her face comical.

"You did what you had to do." he replied, a smile finally breaking on his face. She grinned, rolling towards him.

"I missed you." she said quietly. "It's been a long week."

"I agree. I missed you too." he said, his hand going to her cheek. She sat up and moved so she was straddling him.

"Did you miss me…a lot?" she asked, her hands on his chest. He sat up, his arms going around her and pulling her close. He was close enough that they were almost kissing - almost.

"More than you can imagine." he responded, finally kissing her. She responded eagerly, her arms circling his neck. She squealed as he flipped her onto her back, sighing happily as he showed her exactly how much he'd missed her.


	32. you deserve more

The Wakandan breeze was warm on their skin, the sounds of animals they didn't recognize echoing around them. Mika stood with her arms around Bucky's waist, and his arm was draped around her shoulders. He knew he should pull away, but he didn't want to. He enjoyed having her close, and found himself wishing that they could stay in this moment forever.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into her hair. She shook her head, and the stray wisps tickled his nose.

"Don't be. I'm not." she replied, squeezing him tighter for a moment.

"You deserve more. You deserve better." he said, though he still didn't let go. She pulled back, and for a moment he was afraid she was going to agree. Even if he believed his words to be true, that didn't mean he wanted her to leave. But instead she put her hands on his cheeks, focusing him so that he couldn't look away.

"No one is better for me than you." she said, planting a firm kiss on his lips. "These past few days have been wild, yea. But I don't regret them. I wouldn't change them for anything."

His heart swelled, and his throat felt tight. All he could do was pull her to his chest and squeeze her. "I love you." he whispered. She moved just enough so that their eyes could meet.

"Say it again." she said, smiling brightly. He grinned, and obliged.

"I love you." he said, this time more confidently. She gave him another kiss, this one a little longer and a little bolder.

"Good. Because I love you too." she said, settling into his embrace once again.


	33. what they told me about you

Mika giggled, more than a little tipsy as they stumbled back to their apartment. Well, she was the one stumbling. Bucky was as surefooted as ever, holding her steady. He made sure she stayed on her feet as they walked home and made their way up the stairs, pausing as she fumbled with her keys.

"You'll come in for a moment, won't you?" she asked, finally getting the door open. Her eyes looked bright and hopeful.

"Of course. You need tea." he said, sounding more confident than he felt. She smiled again, grabbing his hand and pulling him in after her. She hopped up onto the kitchen island as he filled the kettle. She tried to pull her boots off, but couldn't get the laces to obey her. Once the kettle was on the stove, he pulled off his gloves and carefully untied them for her, letting her kick them off.

"You're really sweet, you know that?" she asked. He shrugged in response, busying himself with mugs and tea bags. "Why are you so sweet to me?"

"Just want you to be happy." he said, giving her a nervous smile. She was beginning to see through his actions.

"Careful. You're making me think that what they told me about you was right." she teased, swinging her legs like a child on a high bench. He turned to her at that point, wondering where she was going with this.

"Oh really? And what's that?" he asked carefully. She smiled, beckoning him closer. He took a step closer, so that her knees were almost touching him.

"That you like me." she said, tapping his chest. His heart skipped a beat. Ah, so she did know his secret. Just not the one of which he was most afraid.

"And if I do?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. He didn't really mean to say them out loud. He meant to deflect and distract her, which was usually easy after she'd had a couple drinks. But tonight, of course, she had laser focus. Her jaw dropped slightly, and he had the sinking feeling that she didn't feel the same way. She cleared her throat, carefully smoothing wrinkles in his shirt that weren't there.

"Well, then I'd say that I like you too." she said. She was nervous. She had not been expecting this conversation either, even though she started it. He gave her a grin. If she could be bold, then so could he. He laid his hand against her cheek, his thumb gently brushing against her skin.

"If you were a little more sober, I might ask to kiss you." he said, so softly she could barely hear it. Her hands grasped the front of her shirt. They'd moved closer together, but she didn't know when that happened.

"If I were a little more sober, I might like that." she replied. Behind him, the kettle started whistling, and he stepped away, trying to hide the smile on his face. He poured her tea and handed it to her, noticing how their fingers brushed as she took it from him.

Perhaps they would have another conversation tomorrow.


	34. a kiss out of habit

Mika stood at the sink, washing the pans from supper as Bucky packed his bag for work. They'd settled into a steady daily routine, sharing supper between the end of her work and beginning of his, and breakfast when he got home and before she left. She was just drying off the pans when he moved close to her, his hand gently resting on the small of her back as he leaned in for a kiss goodbye. She smiled as he pulled away, catching his wrist before he could move away completely.

"What?" he asked, his face concerned. His first thought was always one of disaster.

"You didn't hesitate." she pointed out, lacing her fingers with his. He furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean?" he questioned. She pulled him closer, encouraging him to put his arm around her waist again. She rested her arms on his shoulders.

"Usually before you kiss me, you pause. Just for a second. But today you didn't." she said. Classic Mika, always noticing the things he didn't think she would. He smiled back.

"Guess it's just a habit now." he said, kissing her again before leaving for work.


	35. a kiss on a scar

He could hear his heart beating, it's rhythm hard and fast. He was nervous with anticipation of what was to come. While he was confident in his decision - their decision - he was still worried, worried he might hurt her, and worried that she might see him, all of him, and turn away.

Her dress was a puddle on the floor, and soon his shirt extended its area. Her skin glowed in the moonlight pouring through the window, the lace of her undergarments casting freckled shadows. He held his breath as her hands ran over his chest and up to his shoulders. His hands nervously gripped her waist as he saw her eyes travel over the area where his metal arm met the rest of him, her fingers lightly tracing the spiderwebs.

"Sorry. I know they're ugly." he said, as if an apology would help the situation. She gave him an encouraging smile, pulling him closer.

"Nonsense. Nothing about you is ugly." she said, leaning down and pressing her lips to the scars. His heart lept into his throat, and he found himself unable to speak. So instead, he dipped his face down to hers, capturing her lips in a feverish kiss.

If she wasn't afraid, then he wouldn't be either.


	36. wiggle your fingers

"There's no way I'm working with that creep." the Avengers operative said. Mika didn't know his name, and she didn't care to. All she knew was that she didn't like him. He was an asshole.

"He's not a creep. He's been through shit, just like the rest of us." Steve said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest. Next to him, Bucky ducked his head, running his metal thumb over his palm in an effort to distract himself, calm himself. The operative shook his head.

"He's a fuckin' commie brainwashed creep, and there's no way in hell I'm trusting him to-"

Thump.

Mika hadn't meant to punch him. In fact, she hadn't meant to move at all. She only intended to yell at the guy until she was blue in the face and he was half his original size in embarrassment. And yet, here she stood, eyeing him and his now bloody nose, and she felt nothing but triumph. That is, until the pain set in.

"Holy fuck." she yelled, holding her hand to her chest. The guy was saying something, but she couldn't hear it over the pain. Someone was leading her away, but her hand hurt too much to look away from it.

"That was stupid. I told you to always aim for soft spots." Bucky said softly once they were alone in the hallway. His sarcastic tone helped distract her a bit, and when she finally looked up, he was giving her a grin. He held his hand out for hers, and she gingerly placed it in his palm. "Wiggle your fingers. I need to make sure it's not broken."

"It hurts, but it's tolerable." she said, trying to appear tough and nonchalant. On the inside, she was completely convinced that her hand was shattered. She moved her fingers carefully, his touch soft and gentle. He was still grinning. "Someone had to defend you. That guy was awful."

"So instead of letting the two super soldiers handle it, you chose to take matters into your own hands?" he asked, his smile becoming even more mischievous. She side eyed him, but he was too proud of his joke to care.

"You two were too slow." she retorted, moving her injured hand up to his face. He covered it with his own, leaning into her touch. "He was insulting the man I love. I couldn't let that slide."

His face took on the vaguely wondered expression that it often did when she vocalized her love for him, and he leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips. When he pulled away, he moved her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"I love you, Little Bird." he said, looking at her seriously. Then, the grin was back. "But next time, go for the throat. It's much more incapacitating."


	37. a kiss after a small rejection

Bucky was so used to fighting that he didn't know what to do when he was told not to fight. As he watched Steve and Natasha pack up, he couldn't help but feel like he was supposed to be going with them.

"Don't make that face, Buck. We'll be right back." Steve said, a teasing tone in his voice. "It'll be tough to take down insurgents with only one arm."

"Pretty sure I can still take you in a fight." he said with an impish grin. Steve smirked back, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Probably. But we'll save it for next time, yea?" he asked. Bucky nodded, and Steve looked past him. He nodded his head in that direction. "Besides, I think there's someone waiting on you."

Bucky turned to see Mika standing inside, messing with her phone and pretending not to be watching them through the window. He nodded to Steve, wishing them luck before going back inside. She pushed off the wall, coming to greet him.

"So what's going on?" she asked, her hand affectionately resting on his side. The touch gave him something to focus on, something to pull him away from the confusion and the turmoil of a soldier being told to stay home.

"They're on their way out. And I'm staying here." he said. His tone wasn't bitter, but matter-of-fact. She slid her arms around his waist, smiling as she held him close and kissed him. His hand went to her cheek before sliding into her hair, keeping her close so he could kiss her a little longer before she pulled away.

"Good. You need a break from fighting. Plus, I can think of something much more fun we could be doing." she said with a smile. He smirked, kissing her again. She had a fair point. He was tired of fighting.

"I think you're right." he murmured, taking her hand and walking back towards their apartment.


	38. things you said i wasn't meant to hear

Her lips felt hot against his, her fingers tugging his hair and pulling him closer. His hand pressed firmly against her low back, drawing her to him. He could hear her pulse rising, feel his own temperature elevating. He wanted to let go completely, but he could hear the groan of the counter as his metal hand clenched, hear it clicking as he tried to keep it away from her. He abruptly stopped, pulling away before anything could go wrong.

"I'm sorry. I - I should go." he said, moving away so fast that she almost fell from her perch on the kitchen island. Her shoulders fell, her eyes looking defeated, rejected. He wanted to curse himself - what would be worse, hurting her physically or hurting her emotionally? He couldn't look at her any more, turning and going towards the door.

"Please stay." she whispered, so quiet he wasn't sure she meant for him to hear it. He stopped in his tracks, hand barely resting against the door. He hung his head for a moment, trying to calm his speeding heart.

"It's late. You should get some rest." he said softly. He heard her as she hopped down off the island and came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head against him.

"I want you to stay with me." she whispered. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid to hurt you." he replied, his tone still low and quiet. The risk was too great, he wouldn't take it.

"There doesn't have to be any funny business. I just want to fall asleep next to you." she murmured. He paused. Without the pressure of anything more on the table, he found himself considering it.

"Sometimes I have nightmares. They can get…violent." he warned her. He didn't know what actions he performed in his sleep, but he knew he'd woken up multiple times to torn sheets.

"I'm a very heavy sleeper." she said, hugging him tighter. "Please, Bucky. I just want to be with you."

He turned around in her embrace, his hand going to her cheek. She looked so sweetly at him, so hopeful. He should have known as soon as he turned around that her eyes would make him crumble.

"I don't have pajamas." he said, this time his tone lighter, teasing. She grinned, her hands running over his shoulders.

"I think I may have a shirt that I stole from you." she said, grasping his flannel and pulling him toward the bedroom.


	39. things you said while we were driving

It wasn't exactly comfortable, being crammed into the back of the tiny blue Volkswagen. But at least Bucky was himself again, and if he had to share the minimal space in the back of a beetle with someone, at least that someone was Mika. But he knew what would happen, if she stuck around right now. This was not a story that ended with a peaceful understanding.

"You should get on a train, go back home. I don't want you to get in trouble for aiding and abetting." he murmured in Romanian. Steve and Sam both glanced to the back seat, but couldn't understand the conversation. Good, that's what he'd hoped for. Mika, however, looked a little offended.

"I'm not leaving you." she said, very matter of fact. "At the very least, I'm your support system. And at most, I'm your alibi."

"I don't want to risk losing you." he replied. She reached the few inches across the back seat and took his hand, squeezing tightly.

"I did lose you, earlier today. And now I've got you back." she said, her voice a little thicker. Her eyes were glassy, but she blinked back the tears. "I'll not be left behind, not again. You're stuck with me."

He was floored by her response, his own eyes tingling painfully. He hadn't had someone so loyal in his life since the blonde man sitting in front of them, and he hadn't had someone look at him with such love since…well, he wasn't sure he'd ever had that. He glanced to the front seat, where Steve and Sam were pretending they weren't watching or eavesdropping. He placed a brief kiss to her hand before squeezing it tightly.

"Then we better figure out a way out of this."


	40. things you said at 1 am

The night was quiet, the summer breeze drifting through Mika's open window. It was late, too late for her to be awake, but still she gazed at him from the opposite pillow.

"Can I tell you something?" she whispered, scooting a little closer to him. His heart rate immediately spiked, and he willed himself to calm down.

"Anything." he replied. This was Mika. He could trust Mika. She moved a little closer, so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"I love you." she murmured, her hand resting on his cheek. His blood turned to ice for a moment before a warmth bloomed behind his chest, so intense he thought he might burst. He gathered her in his arms, pulling her against his chest and hugging her tightly to him so he could whisper right in her ear,

"I love you too."


	41. you're the bad guy

Bucky stepped out of the pub, finding Mika sitting on the curb. She looked up at him for a split before dropping her face back to the pavement. She tried to be quick so that he couldn't see her tears, but of course he did.

"Have you come to yell at me too?" she murmured as he sat next to her. He shook his head.

"I think Elena and Dominic both did enough of that." he said. She put her arms around her knees, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"So who's side are you on?" she asked, her voice muffled by her position. He laid his hand on her back, hesitating for a moment before rubbing soothing circles.

"Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy." he said honestly, making her deflate further. Shit, wrong way to start. "But you're not. You just have a big heart. And you have a lot of feelings."

She turned her head, resting it on her knees. "Yea?" she asked. She seemed very small in that moment, very fragile. This was not the Mika he knew, not the one he lo-the one who was his best friend.

"I'm on your side, Mika. Always." he replied, making her smile for the first time that night.


	42. the way you look when i'm not looking

The physical part of their relationship was still new to him. Really, every part of their relationship still felt new to him. He still felt like he was stuck in a dream, with an absolute vision of a woman with him. He never thought he would end up with someone so beautiful, and wonderful, and kind. He was still hesitant to initiate anything, worried that he would make her feel uncomfortable or nervous. While he was very happy to participate, he let her start things. He had no problem finishing them.

He sat at the edge of the bed, carefully buttoning his shirt. It never got easier with the plastic buttons and his metal hand. Mika walked out from the shower in her bra and underwear, toweling her hair and standing in front of her closet to pick an outfit. He let his eyes linger over the curves of her shoulders, the soft skin of her hip. He wanted badly to run his hands over her, to kiss her neck and hold her close and-

"This isn't a museum." she said lightly, finally selecting a dress from the selection. Bucky realized he was staring, and dropped his eyes.

"Sorry." he said, her words finally registering. "Wait, what?"

"I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking." she said, coming to stand in front of him. The dress laid forgotten over the chair, and her hands were on her hips. "This isn't a museum. There isn't a 'look, don't touch' rule."

"I just don't want to make you uncomfortable. Presume anything." he said, running his thumb over his palm. She let most of her weight fall to one hip.

"Bucky. Do I look like you make me uncomfortable?" she said, gesturing to her near-nudity. "I promise, if there is ever a day that you want something and I do not, I will tell you. You're the first guy I've been with that I feel comfortable enough to do that."

He looked up at her then, at the serious look on her face. For once, he didn't wait for her to touch him first, reaching out and sliding his hands up her legs. "Promise?"

"Promise." she said with a smile. He trailed his hands back down her legs, pulling behind her knees until she got the idea and straddled him.

"Duly noted." he responded, giving her a searing kiss.


	43. i had a nightmare

Usually, Bucky was the one who monopolized nightmares in their relationship. But every once in a while, Mika had to have her chance too.

She awoke with a start, the Wakanda air that usually felt like a warm hug instead feeling like it was stifling and hot. She couldn't get the picture out of her mind, the pain on Bucky's face as some unknown being tortured him, the look of fear in his eyes as he was dragged away from her, the dead expression on his face as she stumbled upon his cold body. His skin had been freezing to the touch, like marble instead of the lively warmth he had during life. So cold. So very cold.

But she looked to the other side of the bed, and there he was, lying on his back and breathing slow, even breaths. Even in the moonlight, she could see the color on his bare chest, the tan showing that he was, in fact, alive. She took a deep breath, reaching out and gently touching his shoulder. He was so still, she had to make sure he was still warm. His breath hitched at her touch, his eyes fluttering open to meet hers.

"Everything okay?" he mumbled, pushing himself into a seated position. She ran her hand through his hair, and he leaned his cheek into her touch.

"Yes, sorry for waking you." she whispered. "I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm alright, Little Bird." he said, one corner of his mouth lifted in a grin. She could tell he had a lot going through his head, but that was all he said. He laid back down, taking her hand and tugging until she was curled up next to him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. Cause I would miss you entirely too much." she said, resting her hand on his sternum. She could feel the warmth of his skin on her cheek, the beating of his heart under her hand. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and slowly they drifted back to sleep.


	44. sharing warmth

Winter seemed to be even more disrespectful than usual this year, and despite being on the top floor, Mika couldn't quite seem to keep the heat inside her apartment. Even with the radiator on full blast and a thick blanket over her lap, she still wasn't entirely warm. She leaned heavily against Bucky as they watched a movie, trying to soak up any errant thermal energy that he gave off.

"Alright there?" he asked, looking down at her as she tried not to shiver. She nodded, pretending that she wasn't about to succumb to hypothermia. He sat up, moving slightly away despite her whine at the removal of her warmth. "It's cold, you should take my jacket."

"No no, I'm fine." she said, grabbing him by his sleeve and preventing him from letting the cold in. He gave her a disbelieving look, perking one eyebrow.

"Your teeth are chattering." he pointed out, and she clenched her jaw to prevent him from being right. "Come on, take my jacket."

"But to do that, I'll have to let go of you, and if I let go of you, then the cold will get in and I'll die." she said dramatically, circling her arms around his. He gave a dry laugh, pulling his arm from her clutches and unzipping his jacket. But instead of pealing it off, he put his arm around her shoulders and drew her close. She followed his train of thought, slipping her arms around his middle and resting her head against him. She pulled her knees to her chest, tucking her toes under his leg. Ah, yes. Perfection.

"Better?" he asked, her cheek vibrating with his voice.

"Much." she replied, nuzzling a bit closer and returning her attention to the movie.


	45. at a wedding

It had been a long time since Bucky had been to a wedding. And here he was, all decked out in a suit and tie, celebrating Mika's sister and her new spouse. The festivities were in full swing, the dance floor packed with people and the drinks flowing freely. He was happy to sit and observe, and was surprised when Mika dropped into the chair next to him, giving him a firm kiss on his cheek.

"Where's Nicoletta? Shouldn't you be with her?" he asked, trying not to blush at her affections. She put her hand on his back, rubbing lazy circles that made his skin tingle.

"Her glass is full and her dress is bustled and ready for dancing. She can spare a few moments without me." she explained, leaning her cheek against his shoulder. "Just wanted a minute to sit with you."

"Well, we can't just sit." he said as the music changed. A slow love song started, one that had played on the speakers in her apartment many a time.

"Why not?" she asked, curious as to where he was taking this. He stood up, offering his hand. She took it carefully, smiling as he pulled her to a standing position, and then close to his chest.

"I actually know this song. So we have to dance to it." he replied, leading her through the steps of a dance she didn't know. She wasn't even sure if he knew he was doing it, but his movements were precise and purposeful, a dance he'd done a thousand times before.

"Well, I can't argue with that." she said, moving a little closer to him and following his lead. She wanted to tell him how handsome he looked, to kiss him fully until the song ended and she was pulled away again. But she knew he wasn't the public display type, so she settled for resting her cheek against his and dancing away into the night.


	46. this isn't goodbye

"Mika, something's happened." Bucky said. She nearly dropped her coffee cup in surprise, catching it just enough to save the ceramic but not enough to save the hot liquid inside. She swore as it burned her hand, but paid it no mind. She only felt the panic from his words.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, absent-mindedly wiping her hands on the flannel she'd stolen from him. He paused, taking in the sight of her messy bed-head and fresh morning face. God, she was beautiful. And God was this going to hurt.

"They've found me. I have to go." he said, getting right to the point. She stood still as a statue, her eyes automatically filling with tears.

"No, no you don't have to go, we can figure something out-" she said, but he shushed her.

"There's no time." he said. He could already hear someone breaking into his apartment next door. He had to go, to lead whoever was after him away and keep Mika safe. She grasped his hand, looking at him as if this were the last time she would see him. The idea put a crack in his heart; even if he had to crawl back half dead, he would come back to her. "This isn't a goodbye."

"It damn well better not be." she said, the bite in her tone softened by her tears. He put his hand on her cheek, pulling her close and kissing her soundly. She grasped the front of his shirt, unwilling to let him move away more than necessary.

"Stay safe until I come back." he said, prying her hands from his shirt and stepping back. His heart broke more with every step backwards he took toward her door. He waited until the last possible moment before saying, "I love you." That way he could always remember her smile.


	47. you could use a hug

Honestly, life in Wakanda was great, once Mika got over the whole "uprooting and leaving the only country and people you've ever known" thing. Life as a fugitive wasn't half bad when she got to spend her days working on things in Shuri's lab and spend her nights wrapped up in the arm of Bucky Barnes. Bucky also seemed to be thriving in the Wakanda sun, going back to his manual labor with the garden and the animals and not worrying about any outside threats. Of course, working under the African sun meant sweating, and working with farm animals meant dirt and other gross things. But that was pretty much the only downfall.

"Ew. Straight to the shower with you, mister." Mika said as Bucky kicked his boots off at the door. He perked an eyebrow at her, decisively walking into the kitchen. She was leaning against the counter, a cup of tea in one hand and her phone in the other. She eyed him suspiciously as he went to the fridge for some water.

"What, do I smell or something?" he asked, popping open the reusable bottle and downing half of its contents. She wrinkled her nose, saying,

"You smell like a barn. And looked like you rolled around in a mud pit." Her tone was teasing, and she was failing to hide her grin. He stared at her for a long moment, and her smile faded. "What?" she asked, slightly defensive.

"You look like you could use a hug." he said with a mischievous smirk. She slowly put her tea and phone on the island, taking a casual step away from him.

"Oh no, I'm good." she said as he took a step towards her.

"Come on, love. Just a little hug." he replied, following her as she slowly tried to put the island between them. She held up her hand, trying to keep her face serious even though she was giggling with nerves.

"Bucky Barnes you do not touch me until you are showered and clean." she said, picking up her pace a little bit. He didn't respond, he only grinned, moving suddenly towards her. She squealed, breaking into a dead sprint around the counter, trying not to slip or hit her hip on the corners. He let her have some space, but they were both acutely aware that it was only a matter of time before he caught her. She waited until he was on the opposite side of the counter before breaking off into the living room, intent on getting to the bedroom and shutting the door behind her. What she didn't count on was Bucky hurdling the couch, ensnaring her with his one arm and pulling her flush against him. She screamed as sweat and dirt covered her, yelling obscenities as he nuzzled his face in her neck. When he was satisfied with his handiwork, he put her down. She turned around, trying to appear angry.

"Bucky! Now I'm all gross too!" she said as he wrapped his arm around her again, moving her face away as he tried to kiss her. He smiled, despite her weak attempts to push him away.

"Shame. Guess now we both need to shower." he replied with a suggestive smile. She gave him a pointed look, trying to appear tough through her crumbling resolve.

"You also could have just asked. I was planning to join you anyway." she said, raising her eyebrows. She finally let him kiss her then, though the smell was even in his mustache and beard. He picked her up, carrying her towards their bathroom.

"Yes. But this was much more fun."


	48. so fucking hot when you're mad

"-and then, he has the audacity to say that my coding is at fault even though he's the one who went in there and fucked it up! All because he's trying to impress the princess, which is stupid because even if she was interested in him, which she's not, she is way too smart to not see through this bull shit that he's spouting-"

Mika was pacing around the house, ranting about the newest addition to Shuri's lab team. The kid was smart had a good heart, but he was young and seemed to know all the right ways to push her buttons. Bucky just sat and watched as she yelled about the guy, her hands gesturing wildly. Moments like these, he could get away with silence as he waited for her anger to burn out. Although, she was going longer than usual this time. He didn't mind; she was so enraptured with her anger that she didn't notice his distraction. While she was focusing on her imaginary argument, he was just watching the way her hips moved as she paced, the way the muscles of her shoulders tightened as she mimed whatever she was talking about. He'd stopped listening long ago, but she went on unphased. The kid must have really pissed her off.

"Well?" she asked him, getting him to snap his attention back to what she was saying. Oops, he'd been caught not paying attention.

"What?" he asked, noticing that his mouth was a little dry.

"What do you think?" she asked, hands on hips and a fire in her eyes. She was slightly short of breath from the one sided discussion, her chest heaving as she tried to catch it.

"I think," he paused, deciding that she needed a distraction from this. "You're so fucking hot when you're mad."

"You weren't even listening!" she said, ignoring his response. He grinned, pushing up off the couch and going to her. She was still glaring, though he didn't know if the anger was directed at him or the kid. She let him pick her up, only squealing his name as he started walking to the bedroom.

"I think that kid is an idiot. And I think he'll learn eventually. And I think," he said as she smacked his rear. He tossed her onto the bed, making her laugh. "That your energy would be better served elsewhere."


	49. pretend i didn't see anything

Bucky carefully opened the cardboard box in front of him, holding his breath as he did so. This was all that was left of his life before, everything that Steve was able to salvage before being called back to the war. He couldn't decide if he was surprised or not that he was able to save this much.

There were a few trinkets in the box, as well as some paperwork - his birth certificate, his parents' death certificates, letters from Rebecca at boarding school. The dates on the letters stopped the day he left for the draft. He rummaged through the box until he reached the bottom, his fingers closing on the small velvet box. He held his breath as he pulled it out, the blue velvet slightly faded but still as familiar as the day he'd put it in the safe deposit box.

He heard Mika come into the house and paused, listening until her footsteps went away from him, to the kitchen. "Did Steve already leave?" she called. He could hear the electric kettle coming to life; she must be making tea.

"Yea, short trip." he called back, his attention returning to the box in front of him. He flipped it open, its small hinges groaning as they moved for the first time in eighty years. His mother's ring glittered from its depths, just as shiny as the day he'd put it away. He was surprised it had stayed this clean, though he would definitely make sure it was flawless before he gave it to Mika.

"He didn't even stay for-" Mika was suddenly outside the door, her voice stopping as she saw him. He snapped the box shut and quickly stuffed it back with the other things, gazing at her as innocently as possible. They were silent for a long time as he willed her to forget what she'd seen. She gave him a mischievous smile, and all she said was, "I'm going to walk away and pretend I didn't see anything."

He let out his breath as she left. If she was worried that he wasn't serious about their conversation the other day, she wouldn't be now. He opened the box again, looking at the ring. Yea, it could use a good cleaning. But other than that, it was perfect.


	50. can't believe you're carrying my child

Even on days when he slept in as late as he could, Bucky almost always woke up before Mika. She was a heavy sleeper, which he appreciated; it gave him a moment to take her in, to remind himself how lucky he was to have her before she woke up and made fun of him for being so sentimental. He slid his hand over her stomach, the developing bump still small enough that he could cover it. It still felt so surreal to him, that she was pregnant. He knew the baby was still too small for any movements to be felt, but he liked to think that he could feel his energy. And he knew it was a boy, no matter what Mika said.

She rolled onto her back, letting out a sigh as she woke up. She gave him a lazy grin, her fingers intertwining with his over her belly. She reached her other hand up to brush his hair away from his face and then pull him in for a kiss.

"What are you thinking about so intently first thing in the morning?" she murmured, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Just…I can't believe you're carrying my child." he said, gently rubbing her baby bump. "It is mine, right?"

She laughed then, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him close, his head resting on her chest. His hand remained on her abdomen. "Yes, it is yours. Well, ours."

He smiled at that. "After all they did to me, I wasn't sure…" he pushed himself up, laying a kiss against her belly. She went back to brushing his hair with her fingers, the gesture soothing. "I didn't think, even if I somehow found someone to love me, that I could ever have a family."

She pulled him back to her, giving him a sound kiss and pretending that there weren't tears in her eyes. "Well, Bucky Barnes, you've got both of those things. And so much more." she said, kissing him again for good measure. He smiled into the kiss, pulling back just far enough to whisper,

"That I do." His life hadn't been easy, but it seemed to have worked out pretty well.


	51. after sex kisses

If he was honest, he'd forgotten how good sex could be. Sure, he remembered having it before, and he remembered enjoying it, but the feeling of it was something that escaped him. That is, until tonight.

His heart was still hammering from their earlier activities as he sat at the edge of the bed. Mika had stumbled to the bathroom a few minutes before, grinning at him as it took a few steps to get her legs underneath her. He took slow, even breaths, trying to sort out all the feelings swirling around his chest. He almost wanted to laugh; the past hour felt like a dream, something he never thought he'd experience again. He ran his hands through his hair - god, he was sweating. He reached for his discarded undergarments from where they sat on the floor, pulling them on. For a brief moment, his training pulled at him to run. This was the ultimate state of vulnerability. He decidedly sat back down on the bed. His metal hand gleamed in the low light of her room as he waited for her return, and he wondered for a moment if she was regretting her - their - decision.

He turned as Mika exited the bathroom, her hair a mess and a smile still on her face. She grabbed her underwear as she passed them, stepping into them to put them on. She left her bra on the floor, which he didn't mind at all. She surprised him by sitting on his lap, her arms going around his neck as she pulled him in for a deep, tender kiss. He responded readily, hoping to convey his feelings without having to speak them. The skin of her back was warm as he rested his hand against it, and of course the metal prosthetic didn't register the temperature as he rested it on her leg. She jumped a bit at that, and he pulled back immediately, afraid that he'd scared her.

"Sorry." he said, his voice low and raspy. She laughed, shaking her head.

"No, you're fine. It's just cold." she replied. She paused for a moment before taking hold of his wrist, pulling his arm and placing the metal hand against her sternum. She let out a low hum as it cooled her skin, her smile returning as her eyes closed at the feeling. Her heart beat was just strong enough to register the pressure sensors. "That's better." she murmured.

Bucky was stunned. He thought she would be terrified of his prosthetic; to him, it was the physical manifestation of everything wrong that had happened to him. It had been used to hurt, to kill. And now? Now, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen was using it to cool down after sleeping with him. He slid it up her neck to her cheek, and she let out a sigh as it iced down her hot skin. He gently tugged her forward, taking initiative and giving her another soft kiss.

"Good?" he asked, the single word holding a hundred different meanings. Good with the sex? Good with how she felt now? Good with him?

"Mhmm." she said definitively, getting off of him and rolling onto the bed dramatically. She tugged at his arm until he was laying down next to her. "I'm exhausted. Let's go to sleep."

His heart thumped painfully. He was astounded by how much she trusted him, and how much he trusted himself. He hesitated for just a moment before wrapping her in his arms, determined to hold her as they drifted off to sleep.


	52. kisses in the snow

It was the first snow fall of the season, the flurries covering the farm in a soft layer of icy frosting. It was the first snow Adrian had ever seen, and the one year old was hobbling around the yard in his marshmallow coat, laughing gleefully at the snowflakes hitting him in the face. Mika watched as Bucky followed him around the yard, encouraging him to throw the powder or jump into the larger drifts, ones that he knew didn't have anything hiding underneath. She loved watching him with their son, loved seeing the look of pure happiness that came across his face when they were together. Her thoughts were interrupted as Bucky turned the child towards her, encouraging him to run to Mum. Adrian toddled as fast as he could through the snow, nearly falling at the end of his run. Mika caught him just as he tumbled, making an airplane noise as she picked him up and put him on her hip.

"Having fun, big man?" she asked, wiping a bit of snow from his rosy cheeks. Adrian squealed in response, waving his arms and legs, begging to be let back down into the snow.

"I am." Bucky replied, coming up to her. She gave him an unamused look, putting Adrian back on the ground and letting him run back into the drifts. "Oh, you didn't mean me."

"I know you're having fun." she said as he wrapped his arms around her. He smiled, holding her close as they watched their son explore the elements.

"Can't help it. Feels like I'm living in a dream. Or a miracle." he said with a low laugh. She nuzzled into his chest, squeezing him tightly. He always said things that put her heart in her throat.

"And what if we had…two miracles?" she asked quietly, her voice muffled by his puffy jacket. He grew very still. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? They were lucky enough with Adrian, he didn't think they could get that lucky twice. He pulled back, looking her intensely in the face. Her cheeks were pink with the cold, her muscles tensing as she tried to contain her smile. She was, for lack of a better word, glowing.

"Are you…do you mean…" he couldn't finish his question. Her face finally split into a grin, and she nodded. He pulled her back to his chest, lifting her up and spinning her around once. She laughed loudly, holding onto him as he put her down. His hands were on her cheeks, the metal particularly cold in the winter air. But she didn't care, she didn't feel it as he pulled her close and kissed her soundly, the snow flurries landing and melting on their cheeks as he kissed her over and over and over.

Guess some people got two miracles.


	53. you look beautiful kisses

Mika had never been the superstitious type. So when Shuri told her that it would be bad luck before the wedding and she was very much not allowed to see Bucky the day of, she decided that maybe it was time to be just a little bit stealthy.

The princess left on an errand, and Mika found herself with a moment alone. The ceremony was soon, but she didn't want to wait. She may not have been superstitious, but she was definitely impatient. She knew Bucky was a few doors down, and carefully gathered the skirt of her dress and tip toed down the hallway. She knocked softly on the door, a little surprised as Steve opened it.

"You know, it's bad luck to see the groom before the wedding." he said, giving her a grin.

"Not you too." she chided, making him laugh. He opened the door wider, inviting her in, but Bucky was nowhere in sight. "Where is he?"

"Just finishing up in the mirror. I assume you want a moment alone?" he said, leaning against the door frame.

"Wouldn't mind it." she said, smiling brightly. He nodded, but didn't move from his perch.

"I'm gonna stick around for the reaction, if you don't mind. Bet you a nickel he cries." he said, making Mika chuckle.

"If he doesn't, I'm gonna hit him till he does." she replied. They were distracted as the bathroom door opened, Bucky stepping out in his suit. He stopped immediately at the sight in front of him. Mika looked like an angel in her white dress, her hair expertly curled and collected at the back of her head. She could actually see his breath catch, his jaw dropping ever so slightly. He didn't cry, but his voice was definitely thick as he spoke,

"Wow." That was all he could say at first. The silence was broken by the soft click of the door as Steve closed it behind them, leaving them by themselves. Bucky slowly walked up to her, as if he were afraid she was going to disappear if he moved too quickly. She slid her arms around his waist, pulling him in for a deep kiss. "You look beautiful." he said as he pulled back, his tone barely above a whisper.

"You look rather handsome yourself." she said, smoothing the shoulders of his jacket. He put his hand up to her cheek, kissing her again.

"Nervous?" he asked, his forehead resting against hers. She shook her head.

"Not a bit." she replied. She kissed him again, but this time they were interrupted by Steve.

"Mika," he stage whispered dramatically, getting their attention. "Shuri is on her way back."

Mika laughed, turning back to Bucky. "I'll see you soon." she whispered.

"See you soon." he agreed, squeezing her fingers one more time before she scampered back to her room.

The wedding couldn't come soon enough.


	54. angry kisses

"No. Absolutely not." Bucky said as Mika walked out of their bedroom, dressed in the functional Wonder Woman armor that Shuri had made as a joke. Well, it was a joke at the time. Now, it was necessary.

"Don't bother. I'm going with you." she said, putting her hands on her hips. In that power pose, she really did look like the Amazon princess. But Bucky didn't have time to marinate on that thought, as there were more pressing matters.

"No. It is way too dangerous." he said shortly. Her eyes widened slightly, her gaze becoming a little more heated.

"It's the end of the world, Bucky, I don't think it matters." she replied, her tone becoming sharper. A fire burned behind his sternum, fueled by his anger and fear.

"It does matter." he said. "It's not just us sparring. This is a real war. Whatever is coming, it won't hesitate to kill you."

"So, what? You expect me to sit here while the world ends and wait for you to get back?" she exclaimed, indignant. "You trained me yourself, Bucky. If the world is ending, I'm not just sitting on the sidelines."

"Yes, you will! Where it's safe!" he said, his panic growing and his voice raising. Couldn't she see that this wasn't a game? This was real, and it was dangerous. She stepped close to him, her eyes hard and her shoulders back in confidence.

"I don't care about safe! I care about being with you!" she said, her own voice raising.

"I can't lose you!" he finally said, and silence settled between them for a moment. "If I lost you, it would destroy me."

"Bucky, if this is really the end of the world, we're going to lose each other either way." she said. "And if I'm gonna go, I want to go next to you, not hiding in the corner and hoping for the best."

"But-" he didn't get to finish his statement, as she crushed her lips against his. The kiss was rough and clumsy, but he didn't care. Suddenly, they were kissing as if this were the last time they would get to - which, it very much may be. When the kisses slows from frenzied to tender, he finally pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

"If we're going, we're going together." she said, her hands on his cheeks and her eyes on his. He still didn't agree, but he supposed he didn't have a choice at this point.

"And if we survive this, I'm going to rip this armor off of you and you're never wearing it again." he said. She gave a mischievous grin.

"Never?" she asked, and he felt a bubble of hope rise in his chest. If she could be confident, so could he.

Maybe, just maybe, they could make it out of this.


	55. a kiss because the world is ending

"Did they surrender?" Bucky asked, his voice tired. Mika shot him an amused look, but Steve looked resigned.

"Not exactly." he said with a sigh. The aliens were prowling around the edges of the barrier, too far away for their growls to be heard. Mika looked to Bucky.

"Seen anything like that before?" she asked lowly. She was scared, but she wasn't going to show it. He shook his head.

"No." he said shortly. "Still sure I can't convince you to stay up there with Shuri?"

"Nope. I want to be here. With you." she said firmly. He sighed, and looked the most worried she'd ever seen him. She felt like her own heart was in her throat as she tried to think of a way to diffuse the tension. She didn't regret her decision, but that didn't discount her fear. "Bet I can kill more of those things than you can."

"Excuse me?" he said, perking an eyebrow. "You realize I'm a hundred year old super soldier, right?"

"Yea, well, I have a Wonder Woman suit with magic Shuri powers." she pointed out, looking at him way more confidently than she felt. He grinned, putting his hand behind her head and pulling her in for a kiss. She responded readily, grasping his uniform and holding him close for a moment longer. He pulled back with a grin, looking satisfied with himself.

"You're on." he said. And maybe it was just to give him something to focus on besides the world ending, or maybe it was to distract him from the danger that was about to flood them, but either way, it would have to work.


	56. talk about babies (for 1k giveaway)

Whoever said pregnancy was beautiful _lied_.

Mika felt bloated constantly, but also somehow hungry, and yet _also_ nauseated. It was terrifying to feel as her clothes started getting tighter, and despite being _so happy_ about becoming a mother, she'd cried the day she was no longer able to button her jeans. Of course, then Bucky pointed out that now she could wear leggings and his flannels constantly and no one would be allowed to judge her for it, and her tears had stopped immediately.

She wandered up to the penthouse of the Stark tower, renamed now in memory of Tony, in an effort to find some tea to stave off the "morning" sickness (though why they called it morning sickness when it lasted all day, she'd never know). Bucky was down in a meeting with Sam and Bruce, and while she normally liked to sit in on these little get togethers (to know exactly what Bucky was getting himself into), this morning she needed a little bit of space. She found the peppermint tea in the cupboard and heated up a mug of water to drop the bag into, resting her head against the cabinet and absent-mindedly rubbing her belly as she watched the tea slowly steep.

"You okay?" someone asked, making Mika jump and hit her head against the cabinet.

"Fuck!" she murmured, rubbing the offending spot and turning to see Pepper, a smile on her face and a tiny Morgan standing with her. She immediately felt herself pale. "Oh, my god, I'm so sorry."

"That's alright," Pepper said with a laugh, "she's heard worse. My original question still stands, though."

"Oh, right, uh, yes, thank you." she said, her accent extra thick with her nerves. Her heart was still beating fast from the surprise. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to get some tea." Her hands dropped protectively to her abdomen again, now that her headache was subsiding. Pepper gave her a sympathetic look.

"Morning sickness?" she asked, and Mika couldn't help but blush as she nodded. Seemed mother's intuition was universal. She hauled Morgan up, depositing her on the island before going to the pantry. "I never understood why they called it that when it lasted all day."

"I've said the exact same thing." Mika agreed with a smile. Pepper pulled out a different box, this time of ginger and lemon tea.

"Trust me, this is the one you want." she said, and she began preparing a cup for her before Mika could say anything. "How far along are you?"

"Nineteen weeks." she said. Pepper nodded again, smiling.

"Good news is, the nausea will probably stop soon. Bad news is, that's when the kicking starts." she said with a grin. As if to augment her point, Morgan started kicking her legs, her heels making a rhythm on the cabinets below her.

"Mom said I was a good kicker." she said, and Mika wondered not for the first time exactly how old she was. Pepper smiled, raising her eyebrows and giving her daughter an amused look.

"You were. You even bruised a rib once. Daddy was very impressed, said that you were already the strongest Avenger." she said, making Morgan laugh. Mika stayed quiet, unsure of how to continue the conversation when she so casually mentioned her late husband. Pepper looked to her, and her expression changed to one of annoyance. "No, no making that face. I get enough of that face from other people." she said, dropping the tea bag into the now-warm water and going to get some honey.

"Sorry." Mika said, still rubbing her belly just to give her hands something to do. "Is the kicking bad?"

"First few times, it's the most amazing thing you've ever felt in your life." she replied, looking nostalgic and happy. "Then it just gets annoying. I'll tell you the secret though: ice packs."

"Ice packs?" she asked, unsure of where she was going with this. Pepper nodded enthusiastically.

"She liked to hang out up here," she said, gesturing to the top of her stomach, "but put on a little ice pack, and she'd wander back where she was supposed to be. Still don't like the cold, do you bug?"

"No!" Morgan said emphatically. Pepper handed the mug to Mika before going back to the pantry, getting out some bread and peanut butter. Mika felt bad for distracting them; clearly they were here to get the girl a snack.

"And the ending...how bad is it?" Mika asked, the question that had been plaguing her since she found out she was pregnant. None of her friends had children, and her own mother still wasn't taking her calls, despite everything. Pepper laughed, shaking her head.

"Horrible. It really is." she said, making Mika's heart drop and land somewhere in her shoes. "But the minute you hold them...you forget the pain. Then it's just pride and love. Not to mention, you get to lord it over your husband for all eternity."

Again, Mika was uncomfortable at the casual mention of Tony, and skirted around it. "I guess that's why they give us medicine, hm?"

"If you get there in time, yes." Pepper agreed, cutting the crusts off the peanut butter sandwich and handing it to her daughter. "Or, if you have a little nugget that likes to be very efficient, you get to do things all natural."

"And the fear sinks right back in." Mika said, cursing to herself (this time in Romanian). The tea Pepper made for her really did help, much more than the peppermint that she'd been drinking this whole time. The other woman laughed, coming up and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to be fine. You're much tougher than you give yourself credit for." she said seriously, and Mika didn't know if it was hormones or the fact that she was finally talking to someone who knew what she was going through, but she suddenly felt the prickle of tears behind her eyes. She gave into her instinct to pull Pepper into a hug, and while she was stiff at first in surprise, she soon sank into it and hugged her back. Even though there couldn't be more than ten years between the two of them, there was still something special about getting a hug from a mom.

"Thank you." she said quietly, sniffling and pulling back. She rolled her eyes at herself, wiping away the couple tears that had escaped. "Oh wow, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." she replied, still with that easy grin on her face. She held herself with such poise and strength, and Mika wondered how she did it. Pepper was clearly above her peers. She picked up her daughter and set her back on the floor, Morgan immediately taking off towards the door. "If you need anything, you can call me, okay?"

"Thank you." she said again. "I appreciate that."

Pepper smiled and gave her a nod before turning towards the door, Morgan already babbling happily about whatever mission they were on in the Tower. Alone in the silence, Mika picked up her tea and took another sip, letting the warmth soothe her. She thought she was going to be somewhat on her own with this pregnancy thing; sure, Bucky was there, and supportive, but he couldn't really _get_ it. But Pepper did. And she was kind, and helpful, and everything her mother should be at this time.

Perhaps she wasn't as alone as she thought.


End file.
